Angels In Flight
by Kala Sathinee
Summary: The fall from perfection is always the furthest. Sephiroth/Genesis. Warnings: Yaoi, violence, cursing, and some serious angst.
1. Between Breaths

_Part I_

**Between Breaths**

Sephiroth Crescent didn't remember much of his early years at Shinra. Or, more accurately, his first years as a SOLDIER. One lesson blurred into another, one day into the next. Most SOLDIERs remembered the tough lessons-- the ones that took them too long to learn-- but he'd never had any of those. He'd always been top of the class. The only lectures he'd ever received had been because he'd done damage to the other trainees.

He couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that they couldn't keep up; couldn't parry every strike. It wasn't his fault he was faster than they were; stronger than they were.

There was only one who could keep up with him. Only one who'd ever presented a challenge.

He remembered the day they'd first met. It was their first day at Shinra. The room had been packed with recruits from all over the world. All hopeful that they would join SOLDIER; all eager to be the next hero. Sephiroth had sat down toward the back of the auditorium and kept to himself. Most of them already knew he was Hojo's little tag-along; why sit at the front when it would just earn him stares.

Only a moment later the seat next to him was taken by a head of fiery red hair. Or, more accurately, the owner of said red hair.

Slim build, dainty hands, long, shapely legs, soft blue eyes, and a well made-up face. Not to mention the sparkling silver earrings and the knee-length red wool coat. The trainee seated next to him had to be a girl. But there were no girls in SOLDIER, weren't there? Overcoming his uncertainty-- he refused to call it shyness-- Sephiroth looked over.

The other trainee looked just as shy; her head down, her legs crossed. Her hair slipped down, hiding her delicate features and her plump, painted lips. She had a small cream book clutched in her lap. Embossed letters on the cover said 'LOVELESS'.

"I didn't know they were accepting girls into SOLDIER now," Sephiroth said.

The redhead turned to look at him. She giggled, her lips twitching into an amused smile.

"I'm not a girl."

_Oh shit. Wait... what?!_

At Sephiroth's shocked look-- equal parts confusion and embarrassment-- the redhead laughed again. "Don't worry. I get that a lot." He extended his hand. "Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Sephiroth Crescent," the still gobsmacked youth replied, taking the pro-offered hand. Genesis' skin was smooth and soft; not like a boy's at all. His long eyelashes caught the light in the room, framing his eyes with a halo of red.

Their hands parted-- if somewhat reluctantly on Sephiroth's part-- and Genesis batted aside his fiery hair, clearing his face.

"And there I was thinking I'd be the only one with a weird name," Genesis remarked.

Sephiroth felt his uncertainty-- fine, shyness-- melting away. "Genesis isn't a weird name."

"You don't think so?" The redhead's face was open and unguarded. It made for a nice change from the way Hojo always looked at him. Like he was a bomb about to go off.

"Not at all. It's kind of nice, actually."

Genesis smiled, his eyes sparkling. As the house lights lowered and a uniformed man stepped onto the stage below, Sephiroth noticed a slight pink flush rise on the other boy's cheeks.

"Thanks."

So it all began.

Do you remember the first time?  
Time stopped and sped so fast.  
In just three minutes you were mine.  
Don't think that it was the last.

Sephiroth hadn't realised that day that the little jump he'd felt in his chest had been the beginning of something more than just friendship. But as days became weeks, and he spent more and more time with Genesis, he started to notice that what he felt was different. Deeper than the love you felt for a friend.

But he didn't dwell on it. He kept it to himself, and immersed himself in his training.

It didn't take the instructors long to discover that he and Genesis worked marvelously together. As it turned out, the redhead's girlish figure had hidden a strength that nearly matched Sephiroth's. A strength that quickly propelled him to the top of the class-- just behind Sephiroth himself.

That strength had allowed the two of them to spar for two hours straight, and still arrive at a stalemate.

"Aww, come on! You're losing your touch!" Genesis taunted, his sword held in a loose grip. His left hand brushed fiery hair from his eyes.

Sephiroth surged forward, his katana slashing back and forth in movements so fast they blurred. Movements which Genesis blocked just as quickly.

"Perhaps you're simply getting stronger."

Genesis leapt into the air, spinning like a top, his sword held down at his flank-- a twirling blade at level with Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth brought his katana up to parry, but the force of Genesis' strike knocked the weapon from his hand.

Sephiroth didn't waste a second being surprised, instead lunging for where his katana had fallen. Genesis landed, his sword cleaving the air where Sephiroth had stood only a moment ago. His blade hit the floor of the training room with a loud clang.

Sephiroth swept his katana up off the floor and spun, slicing the air. The blade connected with Genesis' sword as the redhead brought it up to parry. The blades ground together, shrieking and spitting sparks.

To any other eye it would have looked like an even weaponlock. But Sephiroth could see how unsteady Genesis was, and he took advantage of it. All it took was for him to plant his right foot and shove.

Genesis stumbled backward, his sword flying away to the ground, bouncing and clattering as its owner slammed to the floor. Sephiroth was about to gloat, but his boot caught and his momentum prevented him from catching himself. He was falling before he'd even realized what had happened.

When Sephiroth landed it was atop Genesis, who looked horrified for a moment as the other trainee fell toward him, and grunted in pain as the air was blasted out of his lungs.

The two of them lay there, Sephiroth grimacing as leather straps and metal shoulder guards dug into him. Both of them panted, Genesis struggling to fill his winded lungs.

It wasn't until the pain of the impact subsided that Sephiroth realized how awkward a position they were in. Genesis' legs were splayed, Sephiroth's hips between them. Their chests were pressed together and each heavy breath blew moist and hot against each other's skin.

Sephiroth pushed himself up-- affording him a fine view indeed of the prostrate redhead-- and hastily apologized.

"I'm sorry... I--" he began, then noticed Genesis' expression.

The other SOLDIER's cheeks were flushed, his eyes shut tight behind those long crimson lashes. He gently bit his lip. The look was one of pleasure.

"Genesis?"

Genesis gasped, his eyes snapping open. The pleasure left his face, replaced with a flicker of fear. His gaze met Sephiroth's.

"I'm sorry."

Sephiroth watched Genesis' forget-me-not eyes fill with regret. The redhead squirmed and started to push the young man atop him away, but Sephiroth held him still.

Genesis' gaze returned to Sephiroth, questioning, his breath still rapid, his chest constricted with an arousal he couldn't control. They looked at each other for a long moment before Sephiroth leaned in, pressing his lips to Genesis'.

The kiss was brief, but set Sephiroth's nerves alight. The redhead's lips were soft and supple; smooth and warm against his own. The only sound in the room was the quiet, wet sound of kisses. When they parted, Genesis was limp and breathless. His eyes were closed, but when they opened they were burning.

"I never thought you'd do that," he rasped, his tongue absentmindedly sweeping across his lower lip. Sephiroth watched the flash of pink and felt his gut twist in-- was that arousal?

"How long have you wanted me to?" he asked, his own voice shaky and breathy.

Genesis gulped, his eyes sparkling as they looked into Sephiroth's. "Since the day I met you."

Sephiroth bit his lower lip, tentatively moving his left hand to Genesis' waist. He felt the redhead shudder beneath him when his palm made contact, despite the ribbed sweater between them. His mouth opened in a near silent gasp.

Sephiroth smirked, and feeling inordinately brave, unlatched one of Genesis' leather braces. When he looked up at the other boy, his eyes were wide.

"What are you...?"

"What do you think?" Sephiroth smiled, and unlatched the other brace. The braces took the pauldrons with them, revealing Genesis' sloped, feminine shoulders.

The redhead was still looking at Sephiroth in disbelief when he reached for the SOLDIER belt, but nevertheless arched his back to give him better access. The thick leather garment was removed without a fuss, and was discarded in a heap.

Sephiroth could see Genesis' stomach heaving with each breath; his lips parted and flushed. Hastily unclipping his own braces and tossing them aside, the silver-haired young man leaned down to kiss Genesis again.

This time, as their lips met, Genesis gave a desperate, pleasured cry, weaving his fingers through moonlight hair. His body arched, pressing up against the warmth of Sephiroth's. He kissed back, sucking Sephiroth's bottom lip.

When Sephiroth's tongue swept across Genesis' lips, the redhead opened his mouth, allowing it unfettered access. Sephiroth stroked the soft, silky auburn hair spilling around Genesis' face, tangling his fingers in it.

You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say  
"Please, please, please don't take it easy on me.  
Just make it harder to breathe."

His hands found the sweater next, pulling up and over Genesis' head. It joined the heap of leather on the floor, and Sephiroth let his hands slide down over Genesis' naked chest.

The redhead moaned-- the most glorious sound he'd ever heard, Sephiroth decided. His eyes fluttered shut as Sephiroth explored him, fingers dancing over his flesh, discovering all the places that made him squirm and gasp. They ran down his sides, traced his collarbone, flicked over sensitive nipples, and roamed down to the hem of Genesis' blue-grey pants.

That was when azure eyes snapped open again, locking with Sephiroth's mako teal-- wild with nerves and equally ferocious desire.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Genesis asked, breathless with anticipation, but at the same time nervously fiddling with Sephiroth's sweater.

"Not really," Sephiroth replied. "But how hard can it be, right?"

"It's just..." Genesis paused. "I've never done this before either, and... I'm a little... nervous."

Sephiroth gently caressed Genesis' cheek. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Genesis nodded, his face splitting into a grin that spread to those glowing sky-blue eyes. "So are you gonna take your shirt off or what?"

Sephiroth smiled back. "Your arms are kind of in the way."

"So they are," Genesis replied, snaking his hands down Sephiroth's shoulders and along his flanks. His fingers worked their way under the blue, sleeveless garment and drew it up, exposing ivory flesh warm with arousal.

Sephiroth ducked down to kiss Genesis, gasping at the feeling of the redhead's warm palms on the small of his back. Flesh on flesh and _gods_ it felt fantastic. Genesis' hands were smooth and dainty, not like a swordsman's hands at all; more like an artist's.

Sephiroth's sweater was the next item to hit the floor, along with two pairs of brown leather gloves. Before Genesis' fingers could begin undoing the catch on his pants, Sephiroth moved down, laying himself atop Genesis and pressing their naked chests together.

Genesis' eyes fluttered shut, and his hips twitched up against Sephiroth's. Through the redhead's pants, Sephiroth felt a hard, hot ridge, and as their hips brushed, he became painfully aware of his own.

Impatient fingers found zippers and buttons, and boots were fiercely kicked from feet. Pants and undergarments joined the rest on the training room floor; quickly forgotten.

Sephiroth paused, looking over the imaculate body sprawled before him. Porcelain skin shining with perspiration. Azure eyes gleaming in the dim light, his face framed by a flare of cinnamon strands. Genesis' chest heaved with ragged breaths, his lips parted, flushed and moist with mingled saliva. Between his slightly spread thighs, Sephiroth's eyes found his erection-- dark and weeping.

Sephiroth's hands nervously reached out, fingertips brushing down the top of Genesis' thighs, raising goosebumps and eliciting a soft whimper. Enjoying the reaction, he leaned closer, pressing his palm to Genesis' stomach. This time, instead of a whimper, Sephiroth was rewarded with a deep, needy groan.

"Please, Sephiroth..." Genesis cried, his body writhing impatiently on the cold floor.

Had it been any other situation, Sephiroth would have asked the normally eloquent redhead to elaborate, but he knew there was only one thing Genesis could be asking for.

To be frank, Sephiroth had no idea what he was doing, but nevertheless, he confidently pushed Genesis' thighs apart and bent his knees. He'd heard a couple of Second Classes say once that sex was like a battle-- it was all angles. Sephiroth figured if Genesis' spine was straight what they were about to do would be easier.

So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
till I make you forget who you are, and just feel

Sephiroth moistened a finger and circled the tight pink opening before him. Genesis whined, nails scrabbling at the floor. The whine became a pleasured shout when Sephiroth's finger pushed inside.

Genesis' body enveloped Sephiroth's finger with tightness and heat, and Genesis moaned. One look at the readhead's face was enough to be sure that it felt good. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open, panting. His body shifted restlessly, and he pressed himself down on Sephiroth's hand.

Carefully, Sephiroth drew his finger back and pushed it back inside, finding a small ridge within Genesis and pressing it. The ensuing howl was pure animal pleasure.

"Gods, Sephiroth... I'm gonna come soon if... if you keep doing that." Genesis' eyes opened, looking into Sephiroth's. "I don't want it to be over that fast," he said, breathlessly.

Sephiroth gulped. "I just wanted to take it slow. I don't want to hurt you." His teal eyes were an equal mixture of passion and concern.

"I'm ready for you," Genesis whispered shyly.

Sephiroth was certain he was blushing. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, over Genesis, withdrawing his finger from the other boy's body.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Sephiroth instructed, once again considering angle. As Genesis complied, his firm, dancer-like legs a burning heat against Sephiroth's skin, the silver-haired youth spit into his left palm. He reached down to slick himself and watched Genesis' eyes follow every move.

Sephiroth shifted forward, positioning himself at Genesis' entrance. Heels against his backside urged him on, and he carefully thrust.

Genesis gave a small cry as the head of Sephiroth's cock slipped inside him, and grimaced in obvious discomfort. Experimentally, Sephiroth pushed a little further, and Genesis whimpered. It was a sound of pain.

"Genesis?"

The redhead gasped. "It's okay. It just hurts a little."

Sephiroth thrust again, sinking himself halfway into Genesis' lithe body and feeling the tight passage clench around him. Genesis' face was scrunched with agony. This wasn't how it was supposed to be... It was supposed to feel good.

"No. I can't do this, I'm hurting you," Sephiroth whispered hoarsely, shifting to pull out. But as he did so, Genesis' eyes widened and he shouted in pleasure.

"Wait! Wait. Oh gods... do that again!" All the discomfort on the boy's face had been washed away, replaced with euphoria.

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"You hit that spot... inside," Genesis panted, reaching up to hook his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth remembered Genesis' reaction when he'd brushed it with a finger-- remembered how good it had apparently felt. Whatever it was, it had halted the pain he'd been causing the redhead.

Sephiroth thrust again, aiming perfectly and hitting the ridge dead on. Genesis moaned loudly, his thighs clenching around Sephiroth's waist. His fingers wove into moonlight strands and held on.

Sephiroth felt Genesis relax around him, watched his mouth start to fall open again, and he pushed, sheathing himself fully in the other boy. Genesis moaned again, arching his back and pressing his body against Sephiroth's.

Genesis' hips bucked up to meet the next powerful thrust, driving Sephiroth deeper. Simultaneous cries of pleasure bounced off the walls. Sephiroth's head fell, his shoulders hunching as he set up a fast rhythm, his hair falling like a curtain about his face.

Sweat beaded on pale skin; whimpers, cries, and pants broke the quiet. Hands slid on wet flesh. Genesis moved fervently beneath Sephiroth, back arching, hips pressing into every movement.

When the redhead's cries reached a new pitch-- starting to sound desperate-- and his body started to tighten around Sephiroth, the other boy knew it meant he was about to climax.

Sephiroth wished it could have lasted longer. He'd never felt something as intimate as this, and he was loathe to leave the gripping heat that was Genesis' body. But there was no slowing the road they were on.

Genesis' breaths were short, ragged gasps, and his whole body tensed.

"Ahh... Oh gods... Sephiroth." The moment the name left his lips he cried out, his body clenching and spasming. His cock twitched and spat his thick fluid onto his taut stomach. Moans and howls left his throat, singing his pleasure to the air.

Only a moment after Genesis released, Sephiroth felt himself tip into that same fall. With a shout he buried himself deep into his friend, gasping as pleasure jumped from nerve to nerve, lighting his body on fire. He could barely breathe as spasms wracked him and he spilled himself. He vaguely heard Genesis' soft, pleasured noise at the feeling of the hot fluid spreading within him.

Do you remember your last look?  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning,  
and I knew exactly what it took  
to make you beg and pray

Sephiroth came back to himself slowly. His every muscle felt fatigued, and he could feel the fine sheen of sweat on his skin. He was still buried inside Genesis' body, could still feel that glorious heat clenched around him.

He opened his mako-teal eyes to see Genesis' face, flushed and full of pleasure. His eyes were closed, full, auburn lashes shining in the room's lights. The redhead was smiling, and gasping for air through his parted lips. His hands were still gripping Sephiroth's hair.

The younger trainee leaned down to press his lips to those of the fiery youth beneath him-- full, swollen, and smudged with what remained of the lipstick he'd been wearing.

Eyes the colour of a tropical sea flashed open and locked on the glowing teal of Sephiroth's. Feline pupils were wide in the dim light. For a long moment neither of them said anything, content to allow their eyes to speak for them.

Eventually, however, Genesis' quivering voice broke the silence.

"Does this make us lovers?"

Sephiroth felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

"I suppose it does." He carefully slipped his softening erection free of Genesis' passage, watching weary pleasure wash over his effeminate features.

Feeling his heart still hammering, Sephiroth sluggishly pushed himself to the side, flopping to the floor next to his sated lover. Only a moment later, however, their arms found each other once again-- pulling each other close against the overly air-conditioned room. Genesis shivered in Sephiroth's embrace, his ivory skin covered in goosebumps.

"I hadn't realized how cold it is in here," Genesis remarked, snuggling his naked body against the smooth, pale flesh of Sephiroth's; ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach.

"Maybe we should get back in our clothes." Sephiroth let his eyes wander to the haphazard pile of cotton, metal, and leather nearby, but made no move toward it. The farthest he let his hand venture was to the smooth flare of Genesis' hip.

"Do we have to?" The redhead whispered.

"You do realize that someone will come in here eventually? What if it was Angeal?"

Sephiroth wasn't prepared for the loud laugh that erupted from Genesis' throat at the mention of their stoic friend.

"Can you imagine his face?" Genesis chuckled, his features lighting, a smile splitting his face, his eyes sparkling. Sephiroth decided he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Smiling, the silver-haired teenager reluctantly sat up, his gaze lingering on his lover-- all fiery hair and porcelain skin-- where he lay, spent and limp, his body drunk on endorphines.

"Come on. As much as I'd like to see Angeal splutter..." Sephiroth let the sentence hang, retrieving his clothing from the pile.

Genesis sighed, wiping the cum from his belly with his boxers, and pulling his pants from amidst the myriad garments. He smiled to himself, managing to look shy and demure when he turned to Sephiroth.

"So... can we do this again?"

When Sephiroth looked over at him, Genesis was blushing, but his eyes flashed with hope.

"Not in here," Sephiroth replied, watching the colour in Genesis' cheeks deepen. "A bed would be nice next time."

Genesis looked about ready to burst with joy, but he kept his emotions contained-- aside from the beaming grin that stayed on his face for days, and the glow in his eyes that had nothing to do with Mako.

That day, everything changed. No longer was Sephiroth's life simply the dull blur between sessions with Hojo. A fiery being named Genesis had entered his world and something fundamental had been altered. The auburn-haired boy had awakened something in Sephiroth that he hadn't been aware of before.

His heart.

So just feel and play with me,  
and just steal away with me.


	2. Open Your Eyes

_Author's Note: I forgot to make a note of the song I used for part one; it was 'Between Breaths' by Blaqk Audio. Part two is 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol._

In this chapter there's a tiny dash of crossover, but only Kingdom Hearts fans will spot it.

Part II

**Open Your Eyes**

When I first met you, Genesis, I didn't know what it was I was feeling. My childhood had been one spent almost entirely in the halls of Shinra, or the cold, clinical laboratory Hojo periodically locked me away in. I only ever saw the sky on television, and it was usually dotted with war machines. I'd never seen plants or animals growing wild. All knowledge of the outside world was secondhand. My world was empty and industrial.

And on top of it all, I'd never learned anything of human emotion.

Then you came along. A fiery, lively creature who was the opposite of me in every way. You were something I'd never had in my lonely, sedate life. You were companionship, you were life, you were light. And I fell in love with you.

You showed me a part of life that I had never known. One moment you could be sitting with perfect decorum, reading to me from your precious poem, the next regaling me with tales of life in the country.

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you.

Overnight, my life went from a bleak interlude between sessions with Hojo to something I looked forward to. Every morning I would wake and silently rejoice knowing I would see you the moment I left my room.

You and Angeal were the only friends I'd ever had.

When you and I became lovers, I at first didn't know how to react. Sure, I'd been taught about sex in all its forms—bless Midgar's education system—but like everything else in my life it had been a cold, technical education. My teachers had never delved into the complexities of emotion and feeling that accompanied such an intimate act. Never had they even used the word 'lover'.

But apparently, handling emotion is—like a great many things—instinctual.

And so, from then on, we were lovers. My life became the joyous interlude between our lovemaking. I'll never forget Angeal's face when you asked him where one would find lubricant. The way he frowned in confusion, looked at you, and then at me, his eyebrows climbing. He looked so utterly shocked. Of course, I don't think he was impressed when we started to laugh.

Two weeks after we first started sleeping together, however, came the life-altering event which was, as I see it, the beginning of the end for us. Mako treatment. The milestone that marked the end of life as a trainee, and the beginning of life as a SOLDIER. The milestone that marked the end of your life as a human, and the beginning of your degradation.

We were told that reactions to the volatile substance ranged from the most negligible of headaches to full-blown radiation sickness. Everyone reacted differently.

We went in together, the three of us. I remember Angeal being nervous and you being excited. "This is the day everything changes," you said. How right you were.

I barely reacted. In fact, my headache probably stemmed from lack of sleep, not Mako. The upped dosage made me feel stronger, but I'd always had Mako in my system—from the day I was born.

Angeal got a migraine and was pretty shaky. For hours he sat in a cold sweat, but he was fine by nightfall.

You, however, were not. The doctors declared your reaction 'severe'. Sores opened on your skin, you broke out in a sweat, shaking and tremoring uncontrollably. I remember Hollander saying that your fever was at a hundred and four. You were only semi-conscious.

I stayed with you the whole night. I held you when you writhed in some unspoken agony. I helped you stumble to the bathroom when you started throwing up. I held the damp cloth to your forehead, trying to lower your temperature.

When dawn broke and your fever was finally gone, I was there when you woke. I could never forget seeing your eyes open; those bright, azure irises now glowing with an internal light. Mako light.

We graduated training at the top of our class, and after our exam, the instructors decided we were ready for real combat.

Our first mission was on an island near Wutai. We were led by SOLDIER 1st Class Samuel Thrain; one of our instructors. A tall, golden-haired man with no sense of humour. A fact you abhorred.

It was supposed to be a simple op. Go in, eliminate the Wutai troops, and come home. What none of the Turks had anticipated, however, was that the Wutai had learned to use some of the rare materia and equipment that they'd stolen from hijacked transports.

You and I weren't yet trained to deal with Summons. I'd never even seen a Bahamut, nor had you. So when the intricate seal lit and hovered in the air before the Wutai commander, you and I both froze with fear.

_"Both of you, run, get out of here!" Samuel shouted, activating the materia melded into his arm, covering the limb in crackling, magical flames._

Sephiroth reacted first, grabbing Genesis' arm and pulling him back, away from the materializing beast before them.

"Shouldn't we work together?" Genesis asked, his grip tightening around the hilt of his longsword.

"No! You can't handle something like this!" Samuel roared. "Get out of here! Now! That's an order!"

With an unearthly scream, the Bahamut solidified, its armoured body and taloned feet crashing to the earth. Tremors shook the buildings and trees around them. A fanged maw opened, golden eyes flashing amidst spines, ridges, and horns. Two vast, black wings spread to dim the sky; a long tail thrashing the air.

Sephiroth dragged his frozen lover away from the terrifying creature, his own heart pounding furiously. As they made it into the trees the first clang of steel on metallic hide rang in the air.

My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old.

I remember reaching the hilltop nearby with you still in a daze. We rested for a few seconds before we braved a glance below to where Samuel was battling the Summon. He did things I'd never seen a human do before. He threw fire effortlessly; he cleaved through magical blasts, coming out without a scratch. He fired waves of energy off his sword like shockwaves, all the while defying gravity in a way I hadn't thought possible.

But I could see his faltering footwork. I could see the way he favored his left leg. I was horrified—but not surprised—when the Bahamut landed that first, devastating blow.

I felt you flinch next to me as Samuel stumbled, and heard your low gasp when the Bahamut's tail came down, the scorpion-like tip piercing the blond SOLDIER and nailing him to the ground.

Your eyes were wide, and I saw my own fear reflected in their depths as the man who had been one of our mentors slowly died, bleeding out on the grassy Wutai soil.

"He's dead…" you whispered, as if you couldn't believe it. I just stared.

The days following that were long and grueling. Constantly we were running; constantly we were fighting. The Bahamut remained on the prowl, and it was enough of an effort to avoid it.

You hid your fear well, even when we started running out of supplies. Never once did you complain.

_"That was our last Cure Materia," Sephiroth remarked, rummaging through his quickly emptying pack. They'd scavenged food from Wutai soldiers they'd killed, but there was no replacing their used up materia._

Genesis pulled a knee up to his chest, his eyes hollow with weariness and grief. "What do we do now?"

"We've got two more days before we're late. They'll send the Turks to look into it. Then we get an evac."

"What if we can't last that long?" Genesis asked, shivering where he sat, leaned against the rocky cave wall. His hair was drenched with sweat, hanging limply around his exhausted face. Dirt smudged his cheeks and hands, scrapes and scuffs blemishing his skin.

Four days of combat was starting to show.

"We have to," Sephiroth replied.

I was so afraid over those long days that I would lose you. Seeing a 1st Class—Sam—die so suddenly made me realize that at any moment that could be us. A stray Wutai bullet, an unparried blade, the Bahamut. There were dozens of ways we could have died.

With each engagement we grew more and more exhausted. Each fight drained us a little more. I put on a brave face for you, but I was terrified.

I tried to protect you. After all, you may have been one of the most powerful people to walk the halls of Shinra, but I was still the stronger, and I loved you. That made it my responsibility to keep you safe.

But in the midst of battle, I couldn't always look out for you. With how exhausted we both were, that very nearly killed you.

_Sephiroth's katana cleaved the last Wutai man almost in half—right shoulder to belly. Blood splattered to the rocky floor, pooling darkly around Sephiroth's boots. Sparkling green light illuminated the cavern as the dozens of dead soldiers began to return to the Lifestream._

As his heart returned to a normal rhythm, Sephiroth turned to look for Genesis. He'd last seen his mercurial companion on the nearby ledge, but all he saw there now—outlined in Mako teal in the pitch-blackness—were three Wutai troopers.

The enemy men chuckled and glanced down, and Sephiroth's eyes inevitably followed. There, lying motionless in the murky water below, was Genesis.  


The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts

__

Rage boiled in Sephiroth's stomach and he launched himself at the gloating men, moving with a speed and ferocity he'd never known himself capable of. Before the men could even shout in alarm, Sephiroth had cut them down, his blade slitting throats and gutting each target with clinical precision.

He didn't linger to bask in his victory. The instant the Wutai hit the ground, dead, Sephiroth dove from the ledge, gracefully floating down to where the too-still form of Genesis lay submerged.

Heedless to his own discomfort, to the slices and wounds that burned and stung—not healing despite the Mako in his blood—he grabbed hold of Genesis and hauled him from the water.

He was heavy. Waterlogged and limp, his eyes closed, his skin pale. In the dim light provided by the work lamps near the water's edge Sephiroth could see that the other SOLDIER's lips had taken on a distinctly bluish colour.

Part of him panicked. They were out of Cure Materia. They had no potions. For a split second he thought there was nothing he could do. Then he remembered the first aid he'd been taught before he entered SOLDIER. The civilian stuff. Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation—CPR.

Without another moment of hesitation, Sephiroth leaned down, breathing into Genesis' open mouth—once, twice—before beginning compressions. How many was he supposed to do? Breath, listen, breath… fifteen… fifteen compressions. He was sure that was right.

The next minute and a half felt like an eternity. Breaths, compressions, breaths, compressions. Sephiroth didn't stop, even when he started to feel slightly light-headed himself.

"Come on, Gen…" he hoarsely urged, leaning in and breathing into him again. "Come back, please."

He was about to go in for the second breath when, with a jolt, Genesis coughed. Water spilled from his mouth as he choked and gagged, gasping for air.

"Gen?!"

Grasping hands latched to Sephiroth's shoulders and bright, terrified eyes opened. Clumps of soaking wet cinnamon hair stuck to a forehead dotted with glistening beads of water.

"Seph?" Genesis' voice was a pitch higher than normal, and gravelly when he spoke. He clutched fistfuls of Sephiroth's sweater, shivering in a combination of fear and chills.

"I'm here," Sephiroth assured, brushing soggy hair from Genesis' eyes. "It's okay."

Genesis made no move to sit up; he just lay in the sand, shaking like a leaf. Fresh cuts on his arms seeped blood, stains new and old darkened his ribbed uniform sweater.

"Can you walk?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis blinked, still slightly dazed, but nodded all the same.

After that, I made sure I stayed close to you. Even when it was only ordinary Wutai infantrymen. The exhaustion we were feeling was getting to you more, and I was terrified you'd pay for it. But despite that exhaustion, you did something—as we faced the Bahamut and the Turk rescue party circled overhead—that I'd never seen anyone do before. Not even the 1st Classes that had trained us.

You raised your arm, and with the last whisps of the Fire Materia equipped there, you sent out duel volleys of fireballs, sending them streaking toward the already injured beast in formation. Some struck, others missed, but through some inexplicable newfound skill, you called them back. They wheeled about, and made another pass. Each hit its target.

I remember, as the Bahamut dissolved into blue light—returning to whatever alternate dimension it came from—being so proud of you I could have cheered. Relief and amazement mingled with bone-deep weariness and the pain of a hundred cuts and bruises, but all I could feel was pride.

That was the day you became the Genesis that I see now.

I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine.

After that mission they gave us a month's leave to recover. To lick our wounds, as Angeal put it.

The Turks who'd witnessed our victory congratulated you for taking down the Bahamut. Even our former instructors were impressed by how you'd harnessed the Materia.

But you kept insisting that Samuel did most of the work. Maybe you were right, but the killing blow was yours, and that—as I told you—counted for something.

For me, a month's leave meant a month of hanging around Midgar with nothing to do. When you discovered that I had no family to go to, you insisted that I go to Banora with you, to stay with yours. You knew I'd never seen the countryside, never even seen a blue sky besides Wutai's. And to be honest, I hadn't really been paying attention, despite the beauty of it. We'd had more pressing matters on the mission.

Angeal assured me that I would love Banora. He told me about the Dumbapples, and about the calm, relaxed air; the perfect climate, the people. He said I'd be amiss not to go.

And anyway, a month with you without training in the way. What more could I want?

It felt sort of nice to leave my uniform behind. It had started to feel like a second skin, and I didn't know if I liked that.

You were wearing that red wool coat again when we got in the Helicopter. It suited you so well, and I wondered why you didn't wear it more often. But then again, we didn't get many chances to wear civvies.

I'd chosen the jet-black peacoat you'd said was your favorite, and I remember the slight smirk on your face when I joined you and you saw it.

Despite the ordinary clothes, we would still have stood out like sore thumbs. SOLDIERs were easy to spot. Not many ordinary people walked around with eyes that glowed with Mako.

The flight to Banora would have been boring had it not been for you. I think you read me the entirety of LOVELESS that day. I'd never heard it all the way through before and you read it with such flair and enthusiasm that I couldn't help but wonder why. It was a beautiful story, everyone seemed to know it—by the book or the play—but I'd never come across it. I think I realized then just how much I'd been missing. Growing up in a lab had isolated me more than I had known.

We landed in the courtyard of your parents' orchard at noon, and the first thing that hit me was the quiet. There was no traffic noise, no reactor roar. Just birdsong and the rustle of wind in the leaves.

Your parents seemed surprised to see me with you, but at the same time looked as if they'd expected company. I remember asking your mother if you had a habit of bringing home strays. I don't know how much of my past you'd explained to her but her eyes betrayed a deep pity—and perhaps empathy. A stray—I suppose that's what I was.

That month, at your house—which was the most beautiful dwelling I had ever seen—was the best month of my life. Each morning I woke in the same room as your smiling face; had a real breakfast with a real family. Each night I retreated with you to your room and for a few sweet hours we would share the same bed, the same breath, the same sweat.

I don't know if your parents ever figured out what we were up to. They could have easily caught us—but they never did. I reckon your father suspected, but he never said a thing.

I lost count of how many times we made love under the branches of your parents' orchard. How many times I sank myself inside you and those azure eyes lit with pleasure. How many times I heard your voice climb through the pitches until you sang your ecstasy to the sky.

As we lay there together—under the sunny blue sky and the rustling leaves, our bodies entwined in the silky grass—how many apples do you reckon we ate? Just one of those things I never bothered counting.

The month flew by. I would have given anything to stay there in Banora with you forever, but duty beckoned. We knew that we would have to return, and that we would eventually have to face everything that had nearly broken us.

Three nights before the Turks came to pick us up we slipped from the house just after dinner and walked up the hill overlooking your orchard—the windmill and the house behind us. We sat there watching the sun dip below the horizon, and the stars twinkle to life in the inky sky.

_Sephiroth rummaged through the pocket on his coat, pulling a small, star-shaped fruit from its depths._

"Hey, Gen," he began. "Angeal's mother gave me this. She said you'd like it." He held it out to Genesis.

"What is it?"

"A Paopu fruit," Sephiroth replied. "Apparently they're rather hard to come by."

Genesis took the fruit in his hand and studied it. Its skin was yellow and leathery; its bulk taking up his whole hand, yet weighing next to nothing.

"She said that if you share it with someone, your destiny becomes entwined with theirs forever." Sephiroth smiled at the slight twinkle in Genesis' eyes. "She thought it was the kind of cute romantic thing you'd get a kick out of."

The corner of Genesis' mouth flicked up into a smile as he turned the fruit over in his hands. Drawing a small knife from his black riding boot he looked up at Sephiroth. "Want to share it with me?"

Sephiroth was pretty sure he was blushing. Half of him had suspected that Genesis would offer to share it, but he'd also tried not to get his hopes up.

"Sure," he replied, watching the redhead peel the thick skin off the lemon-like flesh underneath. With a warm smile that lit ocean eyes he handed Sephiroth a piece.

The golden fruit tasted fantastic. Sweet like one of Genesis' parents' apples, but with an orange's tang. There was a passionfruit flavour there too, Sephiroth was sure. It was exotic, and tart, and made the silvery youth think of tropical islands and bright, sapphire water.

"So you think it's true?" Genesis asked. "That we're now bound together?"

"Who knows," Sephiroth replied. His eyes swept Genesis' moonlit face, split by a shy smile. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

The novelty of what he was about to admit struck Sephiroth as he opened his mouth, and he very nearly chickened out. But he couldn't deny Genesis when his face held such unguarded, hopeful anticipation.

"I love you," he said, his voice low and quiet; only audible to Genesis.

A myriad of emotions played across Genesis' face: shock, joy, uncertainty, nervousness. He flushed a deep pink, wringing his hands in absentminded anxiety.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Genesis' face shone as if with an internal light. His joy was obvious as he smiled at Sephiroth.

"Well… I… I love you too," he admitted bashfully.

Sephiroth couldn't restrain the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He reached over, delicately brushing stray strands of red hair from Genesis' face before leaning in to plant a tender kiss on his lips. Genesis' hand came to rest on Sephiroth's shoulder as he kissed back.  


Tell me that you'll open your eyes

It's these memories—all these wonderful moments—that make it so hard to look at you now. Instead of seeing the boy I fell in love with, I see a man rapidly falling into a vengeful madness. Your eyes no longer hold the sparkle, the mischief, the fire that they used to. When you look at me I see anger, hate, and a sadness that breaks my heart.

"If we were to enact it, would you be the Hero, or would I?" You ask. I hear your wing flutter, and the sound serves only to remind me how much you've changed. And not just physically.

"It's all yours," I reply. What I don't say is that you're already a hero. You're mine—you always have been. But right now you're well on your way to destroying everything you have. You've abandoned Shinra; sworn vengeance on those who made you what you are. You murdered your parents, and now with each word you push me further away. All I want is to bring you home, but I fear that you will never let me.

"Hmm. After all, your glory should have been mine."

Your face is contorted in a frown, and the bitter jealousy in your voice throws me. Have you always been envious of my 'glory'? It's not like I asked for it. Had you asked me to let you have the spotlight I would have gladly given you center stage.

My jaw clenches in frustration and, without thinking, I snap: "How petty."

"It doesn't matter. All I want now is the Gift of the Goddess." As I turn to face you, your expression changes. The frown vanishes, replaced by a seductive smirk, which, despite how badly I want to hold you, I turn away from.

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cause they don't get your soul and your fire

I wonder what Hollander has told you. Who has he blamed? What lies has he filled your head with? I understand why you're angry. I would be too, if I learned that I was simply some sadistic bastard's experiment. But why did you have to tear apart your life in that anger? Why did you have to throw away everything that made you human instead of the monster you now claim to be?

I turn to face you again, and find that you've turned away. Your ebony wing is tucked against your back, and your frame is tense. I know you're aware of my eyes on you, and my movements as I cross the room to stand behind you.

My hands find your shoulders, massaging through the red leather of your coat. I sweep my palms down your sides, and wrap my arms around your waist, nuzzling into your silky red hair.

"Come home with me, Gen. We can sort everything out and no one needs to get hurt."

You lean back into me, resting your head against my shoulder, your eyes closed. All the tension in your body melts away, and I feel you sigh.

Cause they don't see what I see in you  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

Your hands grip mine, and for a moment we just stand there, holding each other. I cherish feeling your heartbeat at pace with mine, because I know now how easily I could lose you.

I'm afraid I'm losing you even as we stand here.

"I can't go back, Seph," you reply, your voice heavy with regret. "Too much has happened."

"No," I argue. "I'll talk with Lazard…"

You laugh, and it's bitter and sad. "You're still so naïve," you say.

"Gen…"

"I'm sorry," you whisper. "Know that you're welcome to come with me any time."

"You know I can't."

"Duty over happiness… or course." You turn; your eyes empty and lonely as you look at me. "Do you really think you owe them anything? Your so-called home?"

I want nothing more than to hold you forever, to make everything the way it was. I keep hoping that I'll wake up and find that it was all a terrible dream. That you'll be lying next to me. But I know that this is real, as awful as it is.

It hurts to think of how far we've fallen. From lovesick young men swearing our love under the moonlight to pawns in a never-ending game of cat-and-mouse; one seeking the freedom he'd never been given, the other ordered to kill him.

And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

I can't deny that your offer is tempting. The thought of leaving with you, of spending the rest of my days in peace at your side, is nearly enough to make me follow in your footsteps and abandon Shinra. But I know that peace is not what we would have. You're too caught up in your vengeance.

Despite all of this, part of me is glad you left. Not only did you free yourself of your puppeteers—your would-be masters—you opened my eyes. You showed me Shinra's dark side, and brought my guard up.

For that, I am in your debt. And yet still, if I could, I would take you home. But you're right. Is Shinra really home?

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere

I cross the distance between us, grasping your face in my hands to kiss you, desperate and bruising. I close my eyes and banish the images of the lab around us, concentrating on the softness of your lips, the warmth of your breath, the feeling of your tongue sliding against mine.

Your leather-clad fingers weave around the back of my neck, holding on as you relax, your body melding into mine. A quiet, needy sound escapes you as I push you back against one of the large, heavy-duty crates. One of your firm legs loops around mine, the kiss unbroken as I start to undress you. Your wing vanishes in a cloud of black feathers and your coat falls to the metal floor, a heap of crimson leather against the cold grey.

Mine follows, pauldrons clanking heavily as they fall, and your deft fingers unclip my belt with practiced ease. I hear your boots hit the floor, my eyes closed as I break the kiss to nip at your throat.

Your shirt falls, and I begin to unclasp your pants, your hands gripping my bare back. It isn't until the last article of clothing hits the floor, and naked skin presses to naked skin, that I open my eyes. There you are, unchanged, still the man I love. Despite your new vendetta, and the changes that have come with your degradation. You're still the boy who took me home when I had no home of my own.

With nothing but saliva to ease it, I press into you. You writhe and cry out, your legs wrapping around my hips. Your arms loops around my neck and you rest your forehead against my shoulder, panting as I begin to thrust.

I carefully catalog every sensation, terrified that I'll never feel this again. The tight, gripping heat of your body around my erection; the clenches and spasms as I drive into your prostate; the slickness of your skin, shining with sweat. Your breath is hot on my neck as you groan, your fingers digging into my back, your soft hair tickling my cheek.

I kiss your shoulder and taste the salt of your perspiration on my lips. I feel you tightening, tensing in anticipation of your release. Your voice jumps a few pitches, and your cries become more desperate.

"You're close," I say. "I can tell by the way you're breathing."

You gasp as I thrust harder, your body clenching, every muscle contracting.

"Seph… Seph, I…" you stutter, and then you're keening, holding me tightly as you spill between us. I feel your orgasm as spasms and waves and hot liquid splattering onto my stomach.

Pleasure jolts through me as I feel you shudder around me; the clenches and shocks traveling through you and into my body. I feel my stomach tighten, a warm tingle spreading deep inside. Between my pants and gasps I cry out. "Gen!" Then I release, my spine arching as I drive into you, burying myself in your spent body as I spill heated fluid into you.

You hum your contentment low in your throat, nuzzling into my neck as we both come down off our euphoric high. I withdraw from you, and you whine in complaint, your grip around my shoulders tightening.

"Please come with us, Seph," you beg, breathless.

"I can't leave Shinra," I reply, resenting, for the first time, my loyalty to that place.

"And I can't go back," you nearly whisper, your face still buried in the nape of my neck. You sigh, and lean back, hands resting on my shoulders. There's grief and pain in your eyes. "So," you say, meeting my gaze. "I guess we're going our separate ways."

I fight back the emotions that tear at me as I back away from you, retrieving my clothes from the floor. When I say nothing, you speak again.

"They sent you to kill me, didn't they?"

"Yes," I reply reluctantly.

You're silent for a moment as I fasten my heavy leather belt, returning to the second skin that I both love and loathe.

"Are you going to?" The fear in your voice is painful to hear. "I won't stop you."

I pull on my coat, and pass yours to you, smiling as genuinely as I can. "I'm not going to kill you. Orders or not."

Your face shows nothing but relief as you take your clothes from my hand.

"So you _do_ still love me?"

"I never stopped."

I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine

You'll never know how much I regretted walking away from you that day. So much would have been better if I had stayed. So fewer people would have suffered. Midgar would still be standing. Cloud would still have a hometown. An Ancient would still be living.

When you left my life, you left me vulnerable. And that's when _she_ came.


	3. Snow White Queen

_Author's Note: The song for this part is Snow White Queen by Evanescence._

Part III

**Snow White Queen**

Stoplight, lock the door  
Don't look back.

When Sephiroth Crescent was born, he was, like any other child, an innocent creature with no concept of good or evil. But the scientists at Shinra very quickly noticed that the boy had another side to his personality. At three months old he started to exhibit violent behavior that no one had ever seen in a child that young before. The behavior never amounted to much-- there wasn't much a baby could do-- but it disturbed the scientists nonetheless. It seemed Project S was about to join the list of failures.

It took Hojo and his team a full month and a half of exhaustive observation and experimentation to determine that the behavior was the result of outside influence. It wasn't until Hojo observed Sephiroth's responses while in his lab that he realized whose influence it was.

The being known as Jenova, once thought to be in a vegetative state, exerted an incredible mental control that caused considerable alarm in Shinra's science department. While still non-responsive physically and verbally, some part of her lived on enough to use young Sephiroth-- who possessed a fair amount of her genetic material-- as a glorified marionette.

And she wasn't looking to communicate if her actions were any indication.

President Shinra-- after being briefed on Hojo's findings-- ordered Jenova to be sealed in one of the Mako reactors, where any sort of signals-- electronic or otherwise-- could not escape. And to air on the side of caution, they chose a reactor as far from Midgar as they could get without inconveniencing the science department.

Nibelheim.

The final security measure was an order placed in Sephiroth's medical files, and later, his personnel record, stating that he was never to be sent within a hundred miles of Nibelheim. But somewhere along the line, through all the years and staff changes, the order was misplaced.

So when Sephiroth was told that he and Zack would be going to Nibelheim to investigate the sightings of Genesis copies, he thought nothing of it. After all, he didn't know about the order, or Jenova. Hojo had only ever told him that Jenova was the name of his mother. A complete fabrication, of course, but Sephiroth didn't know that.

The ride to Nibelheim was uncomfortable to say the least. With each mile Sephiroth felt more and more... well, strange. He didn't get road-sick, nor did he suffer motion-sickness. He didn't get sick, period. So the fact that he was feeling so uncomfortable was worrisome enough.

By the time the truck rumbled to a halt at the town, Sephiroth felt dizzy, tired, and frankly, quite giddy. To top it all off, he still had no idea why.

He could tell that Zack had noticed. The dark-haired SOLDIER watched him with an equal mix of confusion and concern. Especially when he found himself laughing for no reason, and rambling about his lack of a hometown, and his mother-- or rather, what little he knew of her.

Part of him knew something was _very_ wrong. But for some strange reason the rest of him refused to listen. He felt slow, sluggish, almost as if he'd been sedated. He tried to put up his guard, to mount his well-practiced defenses, but something stopped him. Deep in his gut something was calling to him.

He became very quiet, keeping to himself. Zack didn't seem overly concerned-- choosing to spend most of his time hanging out with Cloud, though the blond seemed distracted.

Sephiroth retreated into his room at the Inn, trying to ignore the alarm bells ringing in his mind, and the feeling of eyes on his back. He kept feeling like someone was behind him, and for a moment he would catch something in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, nothing would be there.

Never had he been so unsettled.

Undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you

In his darkened room, Sephiroth stripped down to nothing and checked himself for wounds-- bites, scratches, cuts, anything. There was nothing. No way poison could have got into his system; no way any sort of substance could have entered his bloodstream to make him feel like this.

What was going on?

He was afraid to face the others. Zack may not have been too worried, but he'd noticed the strange behavior. No doubt he'd commented on it to Cloud.

He needed to get his mind on something else. The obvious choice would be to get right on the mission, but he'd told Zack and Cloud that they could relax and have some fun. What was he supposed to do?

He was in the hall, staring out the window and pondering that question when Zack found him. Apparently he was equally as bored.

"This landscape," Sephiroth found himself saying before he could stop himself. "I could swear I've seen it before."

Zack looked at him strangely, but said nothing. Sephiroth supposed that was to be expected. Shaking off the extremely annoying _deja vu_, he turned to look at Zack, seeing concern in those Mako-blue eyes-- so very much like Angeal's.

"Are you ready to head to the reactor?"

"Not much else to do here, is there?" Zack replied with a shrug. "A small town is a small town."

Sephiroth smirked. "Good."

Something was calling him to the reactor. Something besides the presence he'd felt since they'd arrived. His gut was telling him that something-- someone-- important was up there. Maybe if he found them, he could forget about the ominous presence in the back of his mind.

As they made their way up Mount Nibel, toward the pollution-spewing reactor, Sephiroth felt the presence growing again in his mind. It started as the same lightheadedness he'd felt before, and grew into a dizzy nausea. His head started to pound, and another mind touched his. For a fleeting second he tasted another's thoughts-- violence, pain, death, fear. Ages of darkness and silence.

Pain spiked through his head, and Sephiroth was dearly grateful that Zack and Cloud were out of earshot as he hissed in agony.

Forcing one foot, then the other, forward, he steadily climbed the path, not giving the others a chance to catch up. He didn't want to face Zack's questions. He would rather fight this battle alone.

The pain reached a crescendo as he crested the hill and stood before the reactor. He could feel something tearing at his mental defenses, trying desperately to enter his mind.

Whatever it was, it was angry.

However, as Sephiroth stepped toward the door the pain and the presence retreated. His mind felt clear. His eyes stopped watering, and he felt lighter.

As he awaited Zack, Cloud, and their not-so-modestly clad guide-- Tifa-- he carefully rebuilt and patched his tattered defenses. Never had he felt so close to losing to another mind. He'd fought creatures that tried to get in his head, but nothing like this. Never had his mental firewall been so damaged.

Footsteps crunched behind him, and Zack and Tifa's voices sounded-- laughing and discussing something about selling flowers in Midgar. Sephiroth ignored them and started up the reactor's stairs. Someone was in there. They were waiting for him.

You'll never know the way  
your words have haunted me

The entire time they were in the reactor, Sephiroth could feel that they were being watched. Even as he stared into the Mako tank at what was apparently his kindred. But there was something familiar about this presence-- warm and fiery; soothing and yet infuriating. He knew it.

So when that smooth, silky voice sounded, "No such luck. You are a monster," and without warning, Zack was knocked off his feet by a blast of magic, Sephiroth was ready for the other that came streaking toward him. He effortlessly blocked the crackling torpedo of energy, watching through it as it dissipated to see a figure flit overhead-- red coat snapping, black feathers catching the lights.

As angry as he felt, hope and love still welled in his chest at the sight of his lover. For too long he'd believed Genesis dead. After Modeoheim... Sephiroth had nearly died himself when he got the news. He'd been tasked with clearing out Genesis' quarters, and he'd found himself crying and cursing Zack, even though he knew Zack had only done what was necessary-- and that Genesis himself had been the one to jump.

Sephiroth figured that was Genesis' kind of way to go. He'd always had a flair for the dramatics. That final, fatal leap was his style. He'd denied Zack his victory.

But somewhere deep down, Sephiroth had never truly believed that his dear fox was gone. He'd always felt like things weren't over. Some small part of him remained convinced that he'd see Genesis again.

And now here he was, watching the redhead descend the metal steps of the Nibelheim reactor. He smiled, went to speak-- to say all the things he'd been wanting to say for three years. After all, he _had_ told Zack that he may have to abandon Shinra. He'd decided before coming here that if he found Genesis, he'd leave with him. Finally take him up on his offer.

But those thoughts were interrupted by a surge of inexplicable anger. A rage from deep inside his mind-- anger, betrayal, hate. For no reason he could understand, he felt an irresistible compulsion to hurt the redhead. To make him pay for all he'd done.

_He betrayed you ... abandoned you. His own revenge was more important to him than your love._

Sephiroth couldn't tell whether the words were his own thoughts, or those of another. Was _it_ back? Or was he really feeling this seething hate himself?

"Sephiroth..." Genesis intoned, his voice carrying warmth and such deep affection that it made Sephiroth want to cry and kiss him, and hold him, and yet he still felt angry. Everything that had happened to him, all the things he'd learned in the last few days were still churning through his head, and despite whatever good intentions Genesis might have had, his next words stung.

"You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project," the redhead continued, his eyes fixed on Sephiroth.

A groan announced Zack's return to consciousness, his words cutting off any response Sephiroth had been trying to formulate. "Genesis... So you are alive!"

A borderline seductive grin lit Genesis' face as his burning eyes flicked to Zack. His hand drifted daintily to his cheek, just brushing the pale, dying flesh.

"I suppose I am, if you can call this living." His shaggy, now grey-streaked hair fell loosely around his face, the only colour in his features provided by his typically tasteful application of make-up. Something in Sephiroth's chest constricted having to look at his lover in such a state. Like a cancer, the degradation was slowly killing him; bit by bit, cell by cell. He was watching Genesis die.

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth forced himself to ask.

Genesis' attention returned to his abandoned lover; feline, teal eyes bereft of any hope. Only resignation floated in their depths. "The Jenova Project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Sephiroth frowned. "My mother's cells?"

Genesis' expression changed to a teasing cheekiness that Sephiroth had only ever seen when they were alone together.

"Poor little Sephiroth. You've never actually met your mother," he lowered himself almost wearily onto the stairs. "You've only been told her name, no?"

Sephiroth turned away, both sad and sickened by how his lover's mind had decayed into a twisted, distorted realm of obsession and vengeance.

"I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

"Genesis, no!" Zack shouted, struggling to pull himself from the floor. Before he could even begin to scrabble up off the metal grate of the floor, Genesis spoke again, his voice carrying like a theater performer.

"Jenova was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer," he paused, watching Sephiroth for a moment. "She's a monster."

Part of Sephiroth had been expecting as much, but he still felt a lump rise in his throat at the words. _Like mother, like son... a monster begets a monster..._ Did that mean...?

"Sephiroth..." Genesis continued, breaking the silver-haired man's stream of thought. The cruel, teasing tone had left his voice, which had lowered in volume. "I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade..."

Sephiroth tried to swallow the knot in his throat and refused to turn around. As badly as he wanted to do anything to help the man he'd fallen so deeply in love with, he was afraid to look upon the madman that had replaced him.

"SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth!" Genesis called, as if like a drill sergeant. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S..."

_You're not a monster_, Sephiroth thought to himself. _You're a man... my Genesis._

"...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth demanded, sounding colder and angrier than he'd intended.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." Genesis reached into his scarlet coat, plucking a violet-skinned apple from the depths of a pocket. "Share your cells with me." He held the fruit out to Sephiroth, just like the ones they used to share in the orchard. "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess_."

Sephiroth scowled, feeling all his rage, his hurt, boil over into something blank. Emotions roiled and seethed and then disappeared. A disturbingly familiar voice wormed its way into his mind once again, speaking as if right in his ear.

_He wants your forgiveness..._ The image in Sephiroth's mind of Banora-- trees in bloom-- changed to one of destruction-- the trees burning, the landscape turned to ash. _He destroyed all you had, and now he asks your forgiveness. He doesn't deserve it... He doesn't deserve you... You know that. He wants your cells so he can live... reject him, as he has rejected you._

Sephiroth snarled, turning to face Genesis, his eyes burning with anger. He took a step forward, his voice blank and emotionless. "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life, it makes no difference..." He batted the violet fruit from Genesis' hand.

The smirk on Genesis' face vanished; the gleam leaving his eyes as the apple fell to the floor. He pulled his empty hand against his chest, clutching it as if wounded, and saying nothing.

"You will rot."

As Sephiroth walked away, he cursed himself and screamed inside his head. How could he have refused Genesis? Refused him the means to his survival? He wanted to rush back to him, to embrace him and give him all he asked for, but he couldn't stop his feet; couldn't turn around. He just kept going; back down Mount Nibel and to the outskirts of the sleepy town below.

A perfect monster, Genesis had said. Project S... the Jenova Project. Hojo had always said that Jenova was the name of Sephiroth's mother... So if she was a 2000-year-old monster, how could she be his mother?

As Sephiroth passed an offshoot of the mountain trail he caught a glimpse of the wrought iron gates of Shinra Manor, and paused. Perhaps the files and lab notes for the Jenova Project would be in its library. Those would answer his questions.

With a furtive glance back at where Zack, Cloud, and Tifa were stumbling down the mountain, Sephiroth turned toward the gate.

Why had he wanted so badly to hurt Genesis? What had the man ever done besides love him? So he was trying to get revenge, striking out at everyone he perceived to have wronged him, but he was still the man that Sephiroth had always known. He still loved him. He still wanted Sephiroth to run away with him. So why did Sephiroth feel such hate and betrayal? Where was this anger coming from?

_Why do you mourn a love that was never there?_

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me

The file storage library was a puzzle to find, especially since Sephiroth wasn't asking anyone. He knew he didn't have authorization to view the documents, but he didn't care. If he was, as Genesis believed, an experiment, he wanted to know.

The room was small, lined wall to wall with books and folders. A single rickety wooden table stood in the center of the space, a lamp and a few pens littered on its surface. The smell of dust and old parchment clogged Sephiroth's nostrils, nearly gagging him. Apparently the housekeeper didn't have access to this room either.

Sephiroth shut the door behind himself with a resonating thump. As the sound echoed around the room-- with an ominous degree of finality-- the now familiar pain spiked in his head and flashes of images jumped into his mind.

_Green light... a metal clamp emblazoned with the word JENOVA... tubes... wires..._

Sephiroth clutched his forehead as the voice returned.

_Find me... Free me, Sephiroth..._ The last image Sephiroth saw was a pair of lavender, glowing eyes that burned onto his retinas. When the pain subsided, and his eyes opened, the phantom image still floated in his vision; reddish and dancing with static.

Sephiroth felt his stomach twist in anxiety. He'd never felt like this before... He didn't know if he could keep whatever this creature was, out.

Genesis had said his mother was a monster. Was this voice Jenova? Was this presence the mother he'd never known? If she was, why was she so vindictive, so cruel? Why did she want so badly to hurt Genesis?

Putting aside his fears and breathing through the last of the pain, Sephiroth stepped into the heart of the room. The books appeared to be organized in chronological order. Some of the earlier logs were tattered and well-worn; their pages frayed where countless fingers had turned them. There were notes from the early 60's; before they'd even called it the Jenova Project. The most recent gleamed with fresh binding and gold numerals. Everything was stamped with red ink that read 'Top Secret' or 'Classified'.

Swallowing, Sephiroth reached for a deep blue volume with '1966' marked on it. The year before he was born. Part of him wanted to put the book back on the shelf, turn his back on the room and never think on the matter again. But Genesis-- and a presence he could barely understand-- had forced his hand.

Opening the dusty volume, Sephiroth began to read.

You belong to me  
My snow white queen

As he delved, page by page, into the twisted experiments and even more deformed, distorted results that they produced, he found his gut roiling and clenching with rage, hate, and despair. Each entry held some new horror, some fresh revelation.

Jenova-- the 2000-year-old monster that Gast and his men had thought an Ancient. Project G-- the failed attempt to create the perfect SOLDIER-- and the two unfortunate children who found themselves part of it. And most painful-- himself, the half-breed mongrel that Hojo had created.

When he finished the first volume Sephiroth found another, this one marked '1967'. Within an hour he was finished, and took another-- '1960'. Strangely, he found that half way through his sixth book, he felt less angry. The stronger emotions were fading to background noise-- rage became irritation, hate became dislike, despair became a muted sadness. He felt calm, though moments before he'd felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life. Where seconds ago his blood had boiled with the desire for vengeance he was now cool and composed; unfazed.

Somewhere in the back of Sephiroth's mind he knew that this faded, emotionless feeling was unnatural, but as he tried to fight it, he felt himself pushed deeper into the recesses of his mind. He'd lost control... or rather, was losing it.

In rising fear, Sephiroth lashed out at the other presence in his brain. To nearly any other being the mental onslaught would have been fatal. But the harder Sephiroth fought, the more ground he lost. He could no longer move his body; could no longer speak. In his ears a cold, cruel laugh echoed, ringing sharp in the void of telepathic connection.

_Come to me, my son... my puppet..._

No, Sephiroth replied inside his mind. _Whatever you are--_

I am your mother...

Impossible.

Sephiroth felt anger that was no his own rise in his chest as the voice spoke again. _I will show you._

His body moved of it's own accord, stepping once more to the bookshelf, removing another volume and tossing aside the one he'd been reading. The spine was marked '1962'.

Sephiroth tried once more to wrench back control over his body, but the other shoved back even harder. He felt his consciousness being forced in two; one half of him confined to a distant corner of his brain, the other half blindly obeying the commands of this creature that claimed to be his mother.

He watched from his new shackles as eyes swept page after page of scientific data. The raw measurements from the first experiments-- the failures.

There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over

Over the next four days Sephiroth watched, unblinking and sleepless, as book after book was opened, page after page burned into his retinas. The last few failures, the beginnings of Project S; the failure of Project G. Sephiroth was vaguely aware of Zack's periodic check-ins, and each time the part of him still capable of free thought screamed out for help.

No sound escaped his lips, and Zack left him alone with his silent tormentor. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth felt true, gut-wrenching terror. He had no control at all over his actions. He couldn't speak, couldn't move his body or look around. Every tiny action was under this _thing's_ rein.

Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me

What was worst was that Sephiroth couldn't shut out the information he was being forced to read. With each line, paragraph, measurement and data chart he felt less and less human and more and more like the monsters outside. Was this how Genesis had felt all this time?

_What do you want of me?_ Sephiroth asked in his mind, projecting the question to whatever was listening.

_I want you to see what you are ... what _I_ am ... I want you to free me..._ The response was accompanied by chills and a strange prickling sensation in the back of his eyes. An image rose again in his mind-- a woman imprisoned... Jenova. Her hair was long and silver as moonlight, her eyes a bright, glowing lavender. _You were taken from me ... and I have waited here-- waited to be freed ... and here you are ... my son._

Don't scream anymore my love  
Cause all I want is you

For another two days Sephiroth huddled in the back of his mind, his brain filling with things he didn't need or want to know. Had he been in control of his body he would have wept, or fled from the manor and disappeared into the night, never to be seen by Shinra again. But he remained a prisoner in his own flesh. Part of him wanted to accept the emotional lifeline that this Jenova was offering... after all, she was his mother. But alarm bells kept ringing. Why would a mother put her child in such a chokehold? Why, when he struggled, did he come up against brick walls that sent stabs of unimaginable pain shooting through him?

It was midday, seven days after he'd entered the room that he began to feel an even stranger sensation. It was like he was slipping away from himself. He felt less and less afraid; less and less inclined to fight the presence in his mind.

Maybe she was right ... maybe she was his mother ... no ... What was he thinking? How could he...? Was he giving in? Was he breaking?

Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream

Jenova had already seized his body, was she now seizing his mind? The thought chilled what remained of his rapidly deteriorating psyche.

_Oh, come on, would it really be that bad? Would letting go be so awful? Sometimes you need to let someone else take control... No! Don't think like that!_

He wanted to kill them-- the villagers-- for... what exactly? They hadn't done-- no, they'd imprisoned her. They'd kept her locked away from the world; from him. They'd kept a mother from her son. They needed to pay.

_I can't... SOLDIERs have honour... to kill without provocation or a direct order from Shinra... They have to die. All of them._

With the last strength Sephiroth had within him he connected to the warm presence that was Genesis-- projecting a desperate cry for help over the somewhat tenuous telepathic link. He never received an answer.

The few parts of his mind refusing to submit were forced into dormancy and he felt himself drifting away. The last thing Sephiroth saw before his consciousness gave way was the clock ticking to 9:00 PM. Had it really been that long?

Fury and murderous hatred flooded his veins and he liked it. Golden flames crackled around his clenched fist as he called Masamune to him. The residents of Nibelheim would pay for their treachery with blood. Every man, woman, and child. No one would be spared.

_Burn it to the ground_, his mother urged him, her silky voice purring in his ear.

Sephiroth smiled, turning and sweeping from the room, kicking the door from its hinges effortlessly. The monsters in the caverns beyond fled before him; but he killed them nonetheless. Masamune was already stained with dark blood when it found the throat of the Infantryman guarding the manor's gate.

The first villagers he found were a group of children playing in the gorge outside town. He felt nothing as he took their lives one by one. When the echoes of their screams had faded, Sephiroth moved on; practically gliding towards town.

His next victims were a pair of women who'd heard the screams and come to investigate. When he was finished with them-- their blood mingling with that on Masamune's blade-- he allowed the flames around his right fist to fly free-- catching the wooden roof and fence of the nearest building. The dwelling erupted in flames spectacularly and Sephiroth smiled when he heard screams inside.

In the dryness the flames spread quickly, and the eaves of the next house caught fire almost instantly. Teal eyes sparkling with firelight fixed on their next target. A man with a camera, frozen in fear near the water tower.

"What are you doing?!" he shrieked, his camera dropping to the tinder-dry earth. Sephiroth said nothing, surging forward inhumanly fast and driving his katana through the man's chest. Confusion and fear were the last things to fill the man's chocolate eyes before he fell.

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

Sephiroth's true self snapped back into awareness as the rest of him cut down the few men and women who were putting up a defense-- however pitiful it was. He mourned the blissful ignorance he'd been entombed in, however briefly.

So there was to be no peace for him; no sweet delusion of rest. No blissful sleep would keep these horrors from him. He was to be forced to watch the light leave the eyes of each human being who faced him, powerless to stop his own hand.

He distantly felt each emotion and thought that went through the mind of his new self. But it was as if he and his body were two completely different people. Sephiroth wondered if this part of his personality had existed all along, somewhere in the back of his soul; this murdering butcher-- this monster.

Sephiroth tried to reach out to Genesis, but found that the part of his mind that would have allowed him to contact his fellow SOLDIER was completely under _its_ control. All he had left was his self-awareness; all she would allow him was existence-- nothing more.

He watched through eyes he could no longer control as villager after villager was slaughtered and building after building ignited. He watched in utter revulsion as his own hands finished off the men and the women and sought out the children-- powerless to defend themselves. How had he ever been capable of this?

I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.

Screams echoed over the crags and through the gorge. Shouts and howls and pleas for mercy. At first it had been unclear what exactly was going on, but soon enough Genesis had heard the voices speak a name; horror carried on their words. Sephiroth.

He curled his wing around himself, shivering despite the warm air. He'd helped this happen. He'd driven Sephiroth to this vulnerability. He'd made it possible for her to take him.

The indigo sky stained with blood as flames leapt into the air. The town was burning and Genesis alone was to blame. Why couldn't he have just kept his damned mouth shut; kept his bitterness to himself?

A blast of wind hit the crimson-clad man, tossing his hair and ruffling his ebony feathers-- carrying on it the scent of burning thatch and flesh. Evidence of the massacre below.

"What have I done?" Genesis muttered to himself. "Gods, what have I done?"

He refused to tear his cerulean eyes from the awful spectacle, refused to allow himself to gain a reprieve from his shame. He had to start taking responsibility for his actions-- had to start paying penance for his sins.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth," he quietly said. "I abandoned you to this... abandoned you when you needed me most... I will make amends." He paused, swallowing his fear and grief. "I promise."

I'm losing my mind and you just  
Stand there and stare as  
My world divides

Why had Genesis helped this? Aided her? Had he known this would happen? Had he wanted Sephiroth to fall, so he would know how he felt?

No. Genesis wouldn't have done this knowingly. He may have been out for revenge, but he wouldn't do anything that he knew would result in massacre. He wouldn't have wanted collateral damage. He was angry, obsessed, bitter, and he hated Shinra. But he wasn't bloodthirsty. The Nibelheim townsfolk weren't targets for him.

He couldn't have known what his words would do. Perhaps he thought Sephiroth would want to know the truth. He'd seemed pretty certain that Sephiroth would take up his offer back at the reactor-- and had seemed so surprised at the rejection.

Did he feel any remorse now? Was he watching somewhere? Did he see what he'd turned his lover into?

Questions were all Sephiroth had now. All he could do was question and wonder and think. Any attempt at any sort of physical action was met by the brick wall that was her control. But it didn't stop him from trying.

Sephiroth winced when _She_ struck down the Infantryman guarding the Inn-- Cloud. The poor buy was alive, that much was certain, but he wouldn't be for much longer, not with how quickly the fire was spreading.

He knew Cloud's mother was already dead. He remembered watching his own blade take her life. She'd been just as blonde as her son, her eyes the same blue.

Where was Zack? Why wasn't he doing something? Was he still asleep in his bed in the Inn? Had he already been caught in the fire?

Sephiroth watched-- stuck along for the ride-- as his body stepped through the towering flames, heading inexorably toward the stairs into the mountain trail. The trail that would lead him to the reactor.

_Come find me..._

"Sephiroth?!"

The General turned, cat eyes locking on Zack. The black-haired young man looked confused and horrified. His eyes flicked from the bodies of the dead to the burning houses and then back to Sephiroth.

"I'm coming to get you..." Sephiroth's body said, stealing his voice. But it wasn't Sephiroth that had chosen the words. He didn't even know why they were directed at Zack or in response to Jenova's words.

Zack just stared, bewildered, as Sephiroth walked away, starting up the stone steps. A roaring updraft of hot, smoky air followed Sephiroth up into the gorge, where it became a superheated maelstrom-- swirling and lashing blasts of boiling air tossing his hair and coat. He barely felt it.

All his attention was focused on the soft sounds of a one-man pursuit. Sephiroth knew it was Zack. Jenova knew it too, and her sick anticipation of his death made Sephiroth's gut twist. He hoped the boy could wield the sword he carried as well as its previous owner. Secretly he prayed Zack would wield it well enough to land a fatal strike.

Sephiroth couldn't fight this creature in his mind; couldn't stop her. But Zack could. The only way to stop her was to die. It was the least he could do.

_Please, Zack_, he thought. _Strike true. End this before it can get worse_.

You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love  
Cause all I want is you

But alas-- death was not freedom.


	4. Time of Dying

_Author's Note: The song for this chapter is 'Time Of Dying' by Three Days Grace._

_Pronunciation Note: The name Siobhan is pronounced 'Sheh-vahn'. Aren't Celtic spellings fun?_

_Part IV_

**Time Of Dying**

On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

The sun is warm on my skin; its light burning my eyes despite my closed lids. The pain is starting to fade now, but I know it isn't because I've healed. Clearly the Puppy doesn't know his own strength. He may have stopped short of killing me, but the wounds he left me with are beyond my ability to regenerate.

In short, I'm dying.

I hardly blame him though. _I_ was the one trying to destroy the world. I was petty and juvenile in my anger, and a lot of innocent people paid for it. Angeal, my parents, the people of Banora, Junon, and Nibelheim-- my beloved Sephiroth. They all got caught in my quest for vengeance and I tore their lives apart. Even Zack and Cloud suffered because of me. I may not have destroyed the planet, but I did destroy a lot of people's worlds.

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Unable to move-- barely able to breathe-- all I can do is think back on these things. All these things I've done. The innumerable sins I can never repent for.

The Goddess assures me I won't die, and I almost wish she were wrong. She has given me much, but the one thing I want most of all, she can't give me. That thing is you, Sephiroth. What I wouldn't give to have you here beside me. Like that night when my body came very close to rejecting the Mako freshly injected into my veins. What little I remember of those hazy hours is your arms around me and your hands soothing my pain away.

But I threw your love away along with everything else in my life. I took it for granted. For that, I can never be sorry enough.

I took everything for granted... I was a rich kid after all. My petulance upon learning of my origins wasn't surprising, all things considered. I was spoiled. I was used to having everything I wanted. So to find out that I wasn't normal-- that I was a monster-- and that no matter how much I wanted to be human, I couldn't be... It frustrated me. And spoiled rich kids don't handle frustration well.

In the depths of my anger and depression and shock, I sought out those I felt were to blame and I exacted my own twisted justice. I gave no mind to those who would get caught in the crossfire. And I paid no heed to the reasons.

"_Genesis... son, please. Let us explain!"_

"_No!" Genesis roared, the tip of Rapier never wavering from where it was aimed. "You let them do this to me! How could you?!"_

"_We didn't know what--"_

"_Don't lie to me!" Genesis' eyes burned with rage._

_Arturius stepped quickly between his wife and the tip of the crimson blade, his eyes betraying no fear as he looked into his son's. "You put that sword down, young man. I will not have you pointing that at your mother..."_

_Out of nowhere and without warning, Genesis lunged, acting without thinking. Rapier found it's mark, plunging into Arturius' stomach. Mutely, Genesis heard his mother's cry of grief as dark blood spilled to the floor-- staining the white shirt that her husband wore. Grey eyes remained locked with cerulean even as the light left them-- widened in shock and pain. Even as Arturius slumped to the hardwood floor, the resounding thump carrying a leaden weight of finality._

_Genesis stood there, trembling with anger-- blood dripping from Rapier's blade and pooling around his father's body; soaking into his black hair. His eyes left the corpse, and fixed murderously on his mother, whose face went pallid with fear._

"_Genesis... I... We did it for a reas--" his mother began, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_What?! You wanted a perfect child?! You wanted to be special?!"_

"_I did it to save your life!" Siobhan snapped. "The doctors said you weren't likely to make it full term. You weren't well. They said... you'd probably be stillborn and they couldn't do anything."_

_Genesis scowled, stepping over the body on the floor and toward his mother as she recoiled._

"_We were desperate... I heard that some Shinra doctors were in town... working with Gillian..."_

"_So you went to them?" Genesis snarled. Rapier lowered, but Siobhan knew better than to think her son was backing off. With an echoing crack, the sword was driven into the maple floorboards, where it remained rooted, like some twisted grave-marker-- a bloodied cross. Unarmed, Genesis took another prowling step._

"_I'm not sorry for what I did," Siobhan hissed, her green eyes locking on Genesis' blue. "I wanted you to live. You were my son! I wanted you to have a chance!"_

"_I would rather have died human than lived a monster!" Genesis roared._

"_I was your mother! It was my choice!" Siobhan shouted equally as loud. Her red curls bounced around her face-- filled with both terror and fury. "I will not apologize for saving your life!"_

_Genesis' leather-clad hands were around her throat before she'd even had a chance to take a breath. He shoved Siobhan back until she was against the wall, his fingers tightening and cutting off her air._

"_You ruined my life," Genesis growled, his eyes like twin torches; ablaze with rage._

_Fresh tears escaped Siobhan's eyes as she choked, her lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Her delicate hands gripped her son's where they girdled her pale neck._

"_Don't throw your life away, Gen..." she whispered._

_Genesis' grip tightened, and Siobhan's head swam; her vision darkening at the edges. Genesis was still shaking with his anger when his mother's eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp. Her hands slipped from his, her legs collapsing beneath her._

_For a moment Genesis held her there, still gripping her bruised throat. But as the fit of rage subsided-- adrenaline and fury leaving his bloodstream-- and he calmed, he let go, jerking his hands away as if burned. Siobhan's body slumped to the floor with a disproportionately loud thump and Genesis swallowed, staring wide-eyed at his own hands as if he'd never seen them before._

What had he done?

"_Mom," he called futilely, his voice quiet and hoarse. He knelt at her side, brushing her hair from her eyes gently, stroking her cheek. She was too still... too quiet. "Gods... Mom, please. I'm sorry..." He felt for her pulse. There was nothing. "I'm so sorry... Please wake up."_

_He tried to resuscitate her, but no matter how hard he tried-- no matter how many times he called her name-- she didn't wake. Her skin went pale and cold, her lips grey and dry. She was dead. _

_Genesis was still kneeling beside her when the door to the kitchen opened, hinges creaking, and heavy bootfalls resonated off river rock walls._

"_What the hell...?!" Angeal's voice broke Genesis' thoughts, sounding horrified. "What did you do?!"_

_Genesis just stared, frozen in horror and disgust, the smell of blood turning his stomach. Why had he killed them? He should have been able to control himself-- should have been able to curb his fury. Gods, he really was a monster._

"_I... I got angry..."_

"_So you killed them?!" Angeal roared. "Gen, they're your parents!"_

_Genesis felt his eyes start to sting with oncoming tears; Angeal's words hitting him like a slap to the face. Wordlessly, he rose to his feet, bolting from the house and into the grassy courtyard outside, shoving past Angeal as if he wasn't there._

"_Hey! Gen, what is wrong with you?!" Angeal shouted, chasing after him. Genesis' boots had just hit dusty-green grass when Angeal's strong fist closed around his upper arm. "Hey, answer me--"_

_Before Genesis had even turned around he was crying, the first sobs wracking his body as he was wheeled around and he collapsed against Angeal._

"_Oh Gods, Angeal, what have I done?" he choked, tears streaking his cheeks and sparkling at the corners of his eyes-- clenched shut as he wept. "I've murdered them... my own parents!"_

_Angeal's arms wrapped around Genesis' trembling shoulders as the redhead's fingers wound in Angeal's black uniform sweater. Angeal found himself completely unable to be angry with Genesis-- confused, disappointed yes-- but not angry. Not when he was this broken. If he'd done it out of maliciousness he would have stood by his actions, he wouldn't be bawling against his friend's chest. Angeal hadn't seen Genesis cry since they were children._

"_I really am a monster..." Genesis mumbled against ribbed fabric._

"_We all make mistakes," Angeal replied. For once, he wasn't sure what to say. His best friend was looking for comfort, and he had next to no words to supply. What did one say to someone who'd just made an irreversible mistake on this scale?_

"_We don't all kill our parents!" Genesis wailed, pushing Angeal away from himself. "Oh Gods, if I'd had a Phoenix Down..."_

"_You know those only work if eaten before--"_

"_I could at least try!"_

"_Gen," Angeal said, his tone calm and measured. "What's done is done." He stepped toward where Genesis stood, looking frail and shaky-- his face that of a lost child. He gripped Genesis' shoulders, trying to hold his friend steady. "You can't turn back time."_

_Genesis relaxed, still sobbing nonetheless, and Angeal once again held him in a comforting embrace._

"_I'm never going to forgive myself," Genesis nearly whispered. "I've murdered two people who meant the world to me!"_

_Angeal had nothing to say, and instead he just held his friend, comforting him as best he could, until he once again was pushed away. This time it wasn't forceful-- less a push and more a request to be released._

"_Will you help me bury them?" Genesis asked, wiping a few tears from his eyes._

"_Of course," Angeal replied._

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Killing my parents was the first irreversible mistake I made, but it certainly wasn't the last. What I truly regret is that I didn't learn. I didn't turn back. I could have; I know that you, Sephiroth, would have taken me back. You would have demanded my reinstatement as a member of SOLDIER. But I didn't try to go back.

By the time Zack got to Banora I was back to where I'd started. I'd placed the blame for my parent's deaths on Shinra, and I set out for vengeance anew.

Perhaps, had you come to Banora instead of the Puppy, I would have returned to you. You could so easily have taken advantage of my moment of uncertainty. But you refused the mission. It's the one thing I will never forgive you for.

We had so many happy memories in Banora. I think that's why you didn't take the mission. You didn't want those memories replaced with unpleasant ones. I can understand it. After all, the recollections that kept me relatively sane were those of our time in my parents' orchard.

When I first met you, I already knew who you were, though I never told you that. How could I not know of the great Sephiroth? Hero at 11, slayer of rebels and terrorists, protector of the peace. Had you been into reading small town newspapers you would have known me too. But the Banora Times didn't generally make it to Midgar newsstands.

On my first day at Shinra I got the impression you didn't like to stand out or be showered with attention and praise, so I didn't mention that I recognized you. It was my little secret.

That day in the training room, when you took my virginity, it was the happiest moment in my life. When I'd started that little business venture in Banora I had said that my dream was to share that juice with you. Never did I imagine that I would share my body with you first.

Gods, we were such lovesick children at first. We couldn't keep our eyes off each other, couldn't keep from touching. Angeal alternated between exasperation and teasing us mercilessly. I didn't care. I had you, and nothing else mattered.

Our time at my parents' orchard was even better. No training, no missions, no instructors. Just us. I can still-- if I concentrate long enough-- feel the long green grass against my back as I writhed beneath you with Dumbapple trees above us. I can still feel you.

But the more I try to hold on to those memories the more they slip away, replaced with the smell of smoke, the crackle of flames, your back as you walk away from me.

"_You will rot..."_

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I was still getting Shinra updates on my PHS the day they declared you KIA. I remember hearing my PHS chirp and plucking it from my pocket. I remember seeing those three little letters on the screen. It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did I fell to my knees. I couldn't stop the tears leaving my eyes. At first I believed it. The grief was unbearable. It felt like my soul had been torn in two; I felt broken. You were gone. My Sephiroth; the one thing I'd felt I'd never lose... gone. And I'd never got the chance to say goodbye.

You were dead, and it was my fault.

Perhaps, had I been with you, things would have been different. At the very least I could have been there for you; to hold your hand as you slipped away. But alas, I had been off crusading against those I felt at fault for my condition, and I had abandoned you. In my infinite selfishness I had forsaken the one person who had, and always would, love me regardless.

I found out later that it was Cloud Strife-- a mere Infantryman-- who had dealt the fatal blow, throwing you into the raw Mako beneath the Jenova storage facility. A boy who under any other circumstances would have been nothing to you. And yet, you had fallen to him. I wonder... did you let him? Was death what you wanted? Was that the only way you thought you could escape her?

And despite everything, it was still my fault. Cloud had only been fighting back; defending himself against the monster that Jenova had made of you. The monster I helped create.

Four long years have passed without you, my love. Four lonely, painful, tiresome years of searching out my torturers, dealing swift justice, and watching my body die around me. I would give everything to bring you back, especially now. But I fear that _she_ would return with you. Has death freed you? Or does she torment you still.

I will not die I will survive

I feel so vulnerable here, lying where Zack left me, propped against a chair. Lazard and the creature that Angeal was possessing are long gone, as is Zack and his unfortunate companion-- Cloud. I feel for them. After all, I know what it is to be hunted by Shinra. For the first time in a long while I feel true terror. I am alone. Defenseless and injured beyond repair. I wonder what will happen to me if any of Hojo's men get here before I die. What torturous indignities will they inflict upon me. And more importantly, how much of it will I deserve.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive when you're beside me

Wind brushes my cheeks and I can smell the blossoms from the apple trees. I don't open my eyes because I know it will break the illusion. I can almost feel you next to me...

_iGenesis felt his back hit the ground and in an instant Sephiroth was over him, arms bracketing his head; knees bracketing his hips. _

"_Seph... we're outside! What if my parents catch us?" Despite his protest, Genesis didn't try to push Sephiroth away, only glancing worriedly around. _

"_Then we'll have to be quick."_

_Sephiroth's fingers worked up to unclasp Genesis' figure-hugging jeans, slipping the snug fabric from his girlish hips. Pushing them down to rest around Genesis' knees, Sephiroth's attention turned to the pair of scarlet briefs that were becoming increasingly tight. Uncomfortably so. _

_A wolfish grin passed over Sephiroth's face, and Genesis felt a warmth spread in his gut at the intensity of that gaze, even as he felt cool, dew-moist grass against the skin of his backside. Sunlight was warm on his skin, and the breeze cool. _

_Sephiroth's fingers played over his thighs, just brushing smooth ivory flesh and sending shivers up Genesis' spine. Sephiroth smiled to himself. The red briefs had been a birthday present-- after all, how could he have passed up buying them. They were red-- Genesis' favourite colour-- and they had apples on them. They were girl's underwear, but he knew that wouldn't matter to Genesis. His jeans were usually from the girl's department. _

_The redhead let his eyes flicker shut, losing himself in the sensations flitting through his body. He smiled and hummed in contentment when he felt Sephiroth's lips brush skin-- kissing up his leg toward his hips. Genesis opened his eyes, watching silver hair cascade over his own knees, tickling sensitive flesh. Intense, feline eyes met his gaze, and Genesis felt all his blood vacate his brain in a heated rush._

_Sephiroth's hand was quick to find the growing hardness, stroking and massaging it as it engorged. Genesis groaned at the feeling of his lover's fingers around him; soothing the raw edges of his desire, but building something much deeper. Those talented fingers twisted and squeezed, teasing over all the little spots that made Genesis squirm._

_When Sephiroth pulled his hand away Genesis went to protest, but stopped himself as he saw Sephiroth leaning down with lips parted. He gasped, feeling the hot wetness of Sephiroth's mouth closing around him and moaned shamelessly._

"_Ahh... Seph," he hoarsely whispered, reaching down to wind his fingers in the other boy's long, silver hair. He relaxed, massaging Sephiroth's scalp and focusing on the pleasure building at the base of his spine and the sensations traveling up it. He could feel firm, tensed lips around his shaft-- moist with saliva. Warmth enveloped him, Sephiroth's tongue stroking the underside of Genesis' cock. He could feel the delicious slide of wet flesh on wet flesh which he'd felt so many times inside himself. _

_Sephiroth groaned and Genesis' hips bucked violently upward. The vibrations in the younger boy's throat sent jolts through his nerves-- his gut throbbing with the need for release, his fingers and toes tingling. Cool hands held Genesis' hips at bay, pinning him to the soft earth as he writhed desperately. He could feel Sephiroth taking him deeper, his lips brushing fiery red hair. Genesis gasped, tightening his grip on the back of Sephiroth's head._

_That was when he felt Sephiroth swallow-- sucking at him. The feeling-- all heat and pressure and tightness-- was fantastic. Genesis shouted, his back arching as he, despite Sephiroth's hold on his hips, drove himself deeper into the silver-haired boy's mouth. _

_Sephiroth could taste a salty sweetness that he was sure heralded Genesis' orgasm. As if he needed any other sign but the sharp, high-pitched cries that were tearing their way from the redhead's throat. Sucking back again, Sephiroth scraped his teeth along Genesis' length, and was satisfied when his lover gave another cry, this one longer and more passionate than the last._

"_I'm close, Seph. Just a little more..." Genesis panted, his hands leaving Sephiroth's head to grasp fistfuls of silky grass. _

_Sephiroth looked up at his lover, letting his feline, teal eyes sweep over his flushed, breathless face, his bright, azure Mako eyes, his parted lips, the porcelain skin of his exposed waist. Sephiroth smiled, and with a final, seductive sweep of his tongue, he pushed Genesis over the edge._

_Genesis screamed in pleasure, the sound echoing off through the orchard as briny fluid washed over Sephiroth's taste buds and down his throat. Effortlessly, Sephiroth swallowed, taking in what Genesis' body offered up, as if it were some sacred offering. A not-so-silent sacrifice, if you will._

_Genesis was still emitting small, whimpery noises, shuddering with the aftershocks, when Sephiroth crawled back up so they were face-to-face._

"_I thought you didn't want to get caught?" he teased. "You made enough noise--"_

_Genesis silenced him with a deep, ravenous kiss, gripping Sephiroth's face and forcing his tongue past his lover's lips. He could taste himself there-- on Sephiroth's tongue, salt lingering on his teeth and the insides of his cheeks._

_It was strange. Genesis had gone down on Sephiroth enough times to know his flavour, but it seemed so naughty, and oddly intimate to taste his own fluid, straight from his lover's mouth as they kissed. Genesis' eyes were closed but he wasn't surprised when he felt Sephiroth start to grind against him; not breaking the kiss for a moment._

_Their world narrowed down to the slow, sensuous motions of their bodies and the ragged, panting breaths leaving Sephiroth. Soft groans and grunts were the only sounds. Finally, with a near-silent moan, Sephiroth stilled, his body going rigid and heavy against Genesis as he came._

_Genesis delicately looped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, watching the silver-haired boy's face light with pleasure, his teal eyes shut tight. Genesis let his fingers dance over Sephiroth's back, massaging through powerful aftershocks. The weight of him pinning Genesis to the ground was nearly enough to get him up again. But it wasn't long before Sephiroth relaxed, his breathing returning to normal. Genesis silently wished they could stay that way forever. It was a moment more before Sephiroth's eyes opened; their Mako depths shining with the afterglow._

"_Gen... that was..." The normally exceedingly well-spoken SOLDIER 2nd Class stuttered breathlessly, unsure of how to express how he felt-- what he felt._

"_Exhilarating?" Genesis provided, cocking an auburn eyebrow. "Doing it outside where we could get caught." A mischievous gleam had crept into his eyes and he was grinning malevolently._

So he liked being an exhibitionist?

"_You liked that, did you?" Sephiroth asked._

"_Immensely," Genesis replied, wiggling his hips enticingly. "We should do it again."_

"_We should," Sephiroth whispered, nuzzling affectionately into Genesis' neck. The smell of his lover's skin was intoxicating, all spice and fire. In that moment Sephiroth knew perfection. The warm, supple softness of his lover's body beneath him, the sparkle of fathomless blue, the pink of painted lips upturned in a blissful smile. Unfortunately, the moment was brief._

_Distant voices interrupted the soft caresses that Sephiroth and Genesis were sharing, carrying on the wind from somewhere up the hill. With Mako-enhanced senses the two boys heard it sooner than anyone else could have, and their heads snapped around to face the sound._

"_Oh shit! That's right! Mom said we were having inspectors over today!" Genesis scowled and frantically reached to refasten his jeans. He fumbled with the button in his haste, but it took him little time to slip it through the buttonhole. Once the garment was properly affixed Sephiroth lifted his companion to his feet, their hands remaining clasped as they darted through the trees and deeper into the orchard. Genesis' slightly heeled boots clomped in the ground cover rather spectacularly, his tousled, fiery hair dancing about his face-- flushed with satisfaction and pure joy. His cerulean eyes positively glowed. Sparkling asymmetrical earrings caught the sunlight like prisms and Sephiroth couldn't help but think of an angel. Some heavenly being trapped in a mortal body but completely unable to conceal its divine nature. He was perfect. And he was Sephiroth's. _

_Full lips curled into a warm smile as Genesis glanced back at his lover as he ran. _Gods, he was beautiful, _Sephiroth thought. _

_Genesis watched sunlight stream over flowing silver hair, cascading past Sephiroth's shoulders like molten steel; white gold. Silver-green eyes shone like raw Mako from his pale face, their catlike slits contracted in the bright daylight. He was smiling and Genesis couldn't help but smile back._

I will not die

I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

Despite what the Goddess says, I can feel my body slowly growing cold. I know I'm dying; I know I've lost too much blood. I can't feel my limbs anymore. I wonder how Gaia intends to preserve me. What fate awaits me?

Surely it can't be as bad as the fate I've helped inflict upon you. After how much I loved you, I can't believe I so badly misunderstood you. I never truly appreciated what I had. I just wish I could have another chance; an opportunity to right my wrongs. But as Angeal would say, 'What's done is done.'

I do believe you're still out there. I believe you're capable of fighting her. But the question is, will you? I truly hope you do, because without you, my life will forever be empty. I've already killed my parents; Angeal is dead. I can never return to Shinra. Though, never let it be said that I am impatient. I can, and will, wait for you forever if that's what it takes to see you again. Gaia herself could not stop me. There's so much I need to say to you-- sorry being the first and foremost.

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

You see, I never meant it when I said I would destroy the world. It just sounded good; dramatic. I craved attention, and that kind of drama was what got it for me. I'd been second place to you for ten years. I wanted to be the center of attention for once. Childish, I know, but I didn't care. I was going to have my share of the fame if I had to threaten an apocalypse to get it. You should have known that... but then again, I had never confided my desire for your fame to you. How could you have known?

Alas, it went badly. Not just for me, or you, but for the people of Nibelheim. The ones you didn't slaughter became subjects in a twisted experiment conducted by your daddy-dearest-- albeit, I still refuse to believe that someone so perfect as you is related to that piece of shit. Others burned to death in the fires you set in that marionette rage.

I hope, for your sake, that she doesn't allow you to hear them. They hate you, and it wasn't even you-- though they don't know that.

Was it all too much?

Or just not enough.

Sometimes I wonder if, had I been more open and honest with my affections, we could have avoided this mess. I know you would have willingly given me the limelight I craved had I only asked. You were always heartwrenchingly selfless and generous of yourself. I think the only people you weren't that way with were the corporate pigs that President Shinra surrounded himself with. You always hated those slugs.

I never appreciated your generosity; never saw it for the virtue it was. I took advantage of it on many occasions, but I never appreciated it. Gods, I was selfish. A spoiled, self-righteous, demanding, melodramatic, fickle brat. How could you ever have loved me?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die, I will survive

I hope one day to find out. I hope to be able to ask you why you gave me your everything. You, the perfect SOLDIER, the hero, the White Nightmare-- who thought I was perfect; worthy of your affections.

Was I?

At the very least, I promise I will live long enough to find out. I _will _ask you. I'll wait for you...


	5. Goodbye My Lover

_Author's Note: The song for Part V is 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt._

_Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know someone is enjoying what I've written._

_Part V_

**Goodbye My Lover**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

Sephiroth felt the chains ease. For the first time in four long years he felt the malicious, malignant presence in his mind back off. Jenova's voice faded and Sephiroth felt control of his fingers return-- his arms too; his eyes, his head. Experimentally he drew a hand up to eye level, curling it into a fist and calling on the Hell Thundaga Materia embedded within his arm. Static crackled, bolts jumped between his fingers and he smiled. She had done nothing to stop him.

With a half relieved, half mournful sigh Sephiroth stepped away from the stone wall of the old slums' pool. He was positive this wasn't his actual body, but an imitation. When his eyes had opened-- watching through them while Jenova went to work-- he'd been in a tank of thick liquid; part formaldehyde, part mako. He'd felt... strange. Smaller, lighter. His hair had felt different... there was less muscle. Softer, more flexible. He'd felt the body change around him-- becoming his as it made it's way up through the Shinra Building. Strides had lengthened, the body had grown, become stronger and heavier. Silver bangs had framed his face once more and firm black leather had knit itself around his naked flesh like an extra layer of skin.

He got the impression that the body he was now inhabiting was Jenova's-- the headless corpse from Nibelheim. It was ironic, in a way. She was possessing him while he possessed her.

But regardless, he was temporarily free, and he had only one thing he wanted to do. Quickly glancing around, he slipped out of the shadowy corner he'd been lurking in and headed towards the central support column of Midgar. Underneath it, somewhere, he could sense a familiar presence. And it was in pain.

Sephiroth could feel his 'Mother's' presence still in his mind, but she was dormant; quiet. Obviously it took more out of her than it appeared to keep control over Sephiroth's will and she needed rest. Nevertheless, it sent a cold stab of fear through him when he considered how confident she was. She trusted that no matter what he did in his hours of freedom, she would have the upper hand when she needed it.

_Damn you, and damn your kind, _Sephiroth venomously spat at the presence, only to be ignored. _I will have my vengeance._

Sephiroth was careful to avoid the Slum's inhabitants as he got closer to the central column. As far as Shinra information went there was nothing under the city save for empty Mako caverns. Who knew what lived in them, but it didn't matter. Nothing ever came up out of them.

As he walked, Sephiroth tried not to imagine what could be happening to the man whose presence he could feel so clearly. Sephiroth winced. The man whom he had betrayed; broken every promise they'd ever made. He'd promised to take care of him; he'd promised to love him for all eternity. Instead he'd doomed him to death and left him behind.

Would Genesis even want to speak to him?

Gods, he felt awful. He couldn't even claim that Jenova had forced him to, because she hadn't. His own anger had propelled him out of that reactor and down the mountain. His own bitterness had made him turn his back on the one he loved so dearly. What he wouldn't do to gain forgiveness...

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

Sephiroth had never realized quite how badly Genesis had wanted to be better than him. Everything had always been a competition, but Sephiroth had thought it was just friendly teasing and prodding. He'd never considered that Genesis had wanted that spotlight that Sephiroth so abhorred. Just one of the many wedges that had driven them-- however unwillingly-- apart.

From the very beginning Sephiroth had seen the deep desire to win that Genesis harboured, but he'd never foreseen the jealousy that bred within his lover when he never could.

So I took what's mine by eternal right,

Took your soul out into the night.

Perhaps, Sephiroth thought, he'd been a little too possessive-- a little too dominant. He'd always been in charge and that probably only strained things further. After all, he must have done something wrong. How else could such strong feelings be restrained-- two people who cared so deeply about each other be torn apart?

Not far from the central pillar, in an industrial sector of the slums, Sephiroth found what he had been seeking. An entrance to the dank, dark caverns beneath. They had once been Mako caves-- like those in Banora-- but the reactors had long ago drained them, and now they were all but empty. So little Mako remained that people could safely enter. Sephiroth wondered just how many actually did.

He didn't know what kind of monsters inhabited their cool, damp depths, but he-- or rather, Jenova-- knew one thing that did. Deepground. Sephiroth had never heard the name, but Jenova seemed to know a great deal about them. He idly wondered if she was capable of infiltrating computer networks, but that thought could wait.

Deepground was a secret project under the direction of Directors Heidegger and Scarlet, and President Shinra himself. They appeared to be some sort of offshoot of SOLDIER. Sephiroth winced at the descriptions of the various experiments and 'treatments' the recruits had undergone. It was all there in Jenova's memory, like computer files.

Each of the subjects had been twisted beyond repair. Shelke and Azul had been abducted and forced into the project, while Rosso, Nero and Weiss were born into the program. All of them were more than human and Sephiroth found Weiss, in particular, intriguing. He carried a good deal of Sephiroth's DNA, though not quite enough to be a clone. Sephiroth wondered if the boy had felt the call of Reunion.

This Deepground, and their elite Tsviet unit, had their HQ in a highly classified laboratory underneath Midgar. In fact, it was directly below the Shinra Building itself. A hidden elevator led down to the base from Hojo's lab, but Sephiroth had found another entrance in his mother's memory. It was in the caves.

Somewhere within the base was Genesis, and Sephiroth was determined to find him. He briefly considered the possibility that the redhead had joined them. But he knew Genesis would never work with Hojo. Never. And he was in pain, Sephiroth could sense it. He was not a guest. He was a prisoner.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

Sephiroth silently vowed that with his hours of freedom he would find Genesis and set him free, even if his lover didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't stand the thought of Genesis suffering, and he would gladly give anything-- everything-- to help.

Sephiroth jumped from the ledge, manipulating the air around him to slow his descent into the dark cavern. His feet hit the rocky floor with a barely audible plip; black feathers scattering around him. Slitted teal eyes adjusted quickly to the near pitch-blackness, showing a deep cave that extended as far as he could see in every direction. The ceiling dripped, leaving puddles on the algae-covered stone. The stink of wet soil and plant matter hit Sephiroth like a club to the face and he tried to suppress a gag.

So there was still some life beneath the City of Death.

Sephiroth headed toward the source of the presence, walking without concern into the darkness. The cavern was silent and still. Every movement of Sephiroth's long, black coat echoed off the moist walls, drowning out the constant plip-plip-plop of water. The clinking of his pauldrons became a crashing in the peaceful air. So much for stealth.

Soon enough the natural cave walls-- softened and eroded by Mako and water-- gave way to obviously human-made bulkheads. Soft, blue strip-lighting illuminated the crystalline rock. There must have been thousands of Mako Stones in the earth beneath Midgar-- enough to last forever. Apparently Shinra didn't know.

A little further down and the rocky walls were completely overtaken by metal and concrete. Pipes and wires dove in and out of the ceiling-- colour-coded and labeled. Various kinds of warning labels advised 'Caution-- corrosive substances', 'Toxic Off-Gassing', and 'Mako Poisoning'. Through a large concrete door, Sephiroth found himself standing in an immaculately clean hallway, lit in blue and even quieter than the cave outside.

This was Deepground. This was where the dark children-- Hojo's Tsviets-- were hidden from the world. Their purpose was a mystery. Even Jenova didn't know what Shinra planned to use them for. Perhaps a replacement for the SOLDIER program?

No matter. Somewhere beyond the upcoming door was Genesis, in need of assistance.

You touched my heart, you touched my soul,

You changed my life and all my goals.

Whether the man wanted to hear it or not, there was much Sephiroth planned to say. I love you, to start with. He would also need to explain that he'd never wanted to hurt Genesis; that he hadn't truly wanted him to 'rot'. He'd said things he regretted in the heat of his anger, and now he cursed himself for it.

He'd walked away from his soulmate; the one man he truly loved. His only. Without Genesis, Sephiroth felt incomplete, and he hated being alone. That was when _she _spoke to him.

Sephiroth tried the thick door before him, but a tiny keypad asked for a keycard. Considering, he reached into his coat and withdrew his old Shinra ID, which had somehow rematerialized with the garment. Would it work? He didn't know, but it was worth a try.

Surprisingly the lights flashed green when Sephiroth swiped the card and a melodious female voice sounded from the speaker. _"Welcome to Deepground, SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth."_

The door clunked and hissed open-- sliding seamlessly into the wall. Another hallway gaped beyond, filled with doors. He was uncomfortably reminded of Hojo's lab. Stepping silently over the threshold, Sephiroth idly wondered if Deepground was now aware of his presence. Surely some sort of notification system would raise the alarm if an unusual guest arrived, especially through the cavern entrance.

His questions, however, would have to wait. As the door slid shut and locked behind him, Sephiroth became aware of a multitude of living beings. He could feel them as acutely as if he were standing beside them. He supposed this was some sort of new power he had gained by being in this imitation body. Genesis' presence was still the strongest-- a glowing, vibrant heat, dimmed by defeat and torture, yet still ablaze.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

Heedless to the other lifeforms within the facility and no longer caring for stealth, Sephiroth made his way toward the consciousness he could feel so clearly. His lover. The endless maze of corridors began to look the same; filled with endless nothing. Occasionally, behind some unmarked steel door, Sephiroth heard a scream, or a roar of outrage. He didn't interfere. He was not here for them.

Halfway to his destination he encountered several Deepground guards, but they presented no challenge. They didn't even manage to raise an alarm before Sephiroth cut them down. It felt strange to kill them. It was the first time in four years that he had taken a human life of his own will. He almost felt guilty. After all, they were only doing their job.

But so was he. They were standing in the way of his goal. He had a responsibility to Genesis-- to save him from this torment. Nothing would-- could-- stop him. He would slaughter all of Deepground if he had to.

Half an hour of wandering brought Sephiroth to a door marked 'Project G'. Once again the door required a keycard, and massive padlocks spoke of the door's strength.

So this is what Genesis had become. He had started as an experiment and so he was again.

"I know why you're here," a small voice sounded behind Sephiroth. Slowly he turned, his teal eyes coming to rest on a young girl-- no older than ten, he reckoned-- with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Her ghostly form looked frail and breakable and she was so small, yet she wore the uniform of the Tsviets.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked, rummaging through Jenova's mind for images.

"My name is Shelke," the girl replied, her hands clasped behind her back. "Shelke the Transparent."

"Aren't you a little young to be in Deepground?"

"Aren't you a little dead to be breaking in?"

Sephiroth couldn't help himself. He laughed. It had been a very long time since he'd laughed, but he found himself unable to restrain the chuckle that escaped his throat with the young girl's retort.

"Clever," he replied. "So you think you know my purpose here?"

Shelke smiled, tilting her head toward the bulkhead where the gigantic crimson letters declared their occupant. "You came for him."

Sephiroth looked from the girl's face to the heavy door and its tiny keypad. He could feel Genesis and his heart beat a little faster knowing he was so close to the man he loved.

"I won't stop you," Shelke said softly, her face filled with empathy. "He needs you."

Sephiroth studied her disarmingly sweet expression for a moment, looking for a trick, a trap of some sort. But there was no dishonesty in her blue eyes. "Thank you," he replied after a long moment and stepped toward the door.

"Wait," Shelke called. "That door is monitored. The alarm will be raised if a deceased SOLDIER operative's card is used to open it." The petite girl stepped between Sephiroth and the keypad and swiped her own card. The lights turned green and the padlocks clunked and cracked, the door sliding slowly into the wall, humming mechanically.

Shelke pocketed her card and smiled at Sephiroth, her eyes lighting up like flares. "Go to him."

Sephiroth inclined his head in thanks and stepped through the thick concrete threshold. Beyond was a cold, clinical, and yet strangely antiquated, dusty, and dark laboratory.

"Hurry," was the last word Shelke said before the heavy door closed again and Sephiroth felt her presence retreat. Feline eyes swept the room and settled on the medical bed in its center. He would have known its occupant anywhere. Genesis Rhapsodos.

Emotions of such staggering intensity flooded Sephiroth as he stepped toward the unconscious man. The red trench that he'd always adored draped over the bed like a static, bloody waterfall, its scarlet leather undamaged-- despite his many ordeals. Auburn hair lay limply around his deathly pale face, longer than Sephiroth remembered. He was a spectre of death, beautiful still. Like Snow White; like Juliet in the tomb. But despite his pallor, Sephiroth felt hope surge through him. The degradation was gone. His lover was whole again. No sign or trace of his fatal sickness remained. Perhaps there was hope left for them. And yet, he still seemed on the verge of death.

Sephiroth crossed the room and reached out to the other half of his soul, brushing stray crimson strands from closed eyes. The other man didn't stir, but he was breathing, so Sephiroth didn't worry.

Leaning down to kiss one clammy cheek, Sephiroth plucked away the many IVs and wires attached to Genesis' milky skin. Instantly the monitors went blank and he wondered for a moment if some silent alarm had been triggered.

His eyes drifted to Genesis wrists and ankles, where crude metal manacles restrained the former General. Sephiroth could see where Genesis had tried to free himself and had succeeded only in tearing up his skin. The flesh was still red and raw. Why hadn't it healed?

Gulping, Sephiroth pried the manacles open, laying soft kisses on the tattered flesh.

I've kissed your lips and held your head

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

Lifting Genesis' limp and boneless body into his arms, Sephiroth strode toward the door. The redhead was strangely light and Sephiroth wondered whether it was because his new body was stronger or if Genesis had simply lost an unhealthy amount of weight. He felt like a child.

Sephiroth was careful to avoid confrontation on his way out of the facility, sidestepping and finding new routes. The last thing he wanted was for Genesis to get caught in the crossfire. He didn't bother trying to pass the dozen guards near the entrance he'd used before, and instead headed the opposite direction. He could sense an exit; could feel the lingering energy of the Mako caverns and he headed toward it. There-- back in the outside, free of the facility-- he could risk pausing to try and wake his best friend.

He was twenty feet from the door when the lights went out and a blaring alarm pierced the silence. _Damn_, he thought, quickening his pace. He laughed inwardly at the dark. If the Tsviets had thought it would stop him, they were wrong.

The steel door was blasted clean off its hinges and Sephiroth stepped through, leaving no trace of his passage save for the smoking wreck. Vanishing from the claustrophobic facility he was once again assaulted by the heady scent of the caves. Damp, lichen, that effervescent, ozone-like smell of Mako. Much better than the sterile hospital smell of Deepground-- so very much like Hojo's lab. Who knew, Hojo was probably running the operation.

Sephiroth stayed alert for any pursuit but felt no one else in the caverns. For now he and Genesis were safe. Feeling fresh air drift past him, Sephiroth let his pace slow and he relaxed. He could see Genesis stirring in his arms, his pulse quickening as the sedatives he was undoubtedly being given began to wear off.

With a quick glance for security cameras, Sephiroth stepped into a large cavern, off to the left of the trail, where a sinkhole opened to the sky above.

I know you well, I know your smell,

I've been addicted to you.

Sephiroth set Genesis down on the large stone dais in the center of the dark, moist space. Stalactites and stalagmites loomed around them like a forest-- casting deep shadows in the eerie twilight that shone down through the sinkhole. The natural light illuminated that much more clearly how ill Genesis was. The degradation may have been gone, but he was still pale, his skin sparkling with a fine sheen of sweat, shaking now that the chemicals in his bloodstream were losing their effect.

Sephiroth brushed auburn hair from his moist forehead, pressing his palm to Genesis' cheek. "Wake up, my love," he quietly urged. "Come on, you're free."

With a soft groan, Genesis shifted, drawing a shaky breath as crystalline blue eyes fluttered open. Dry, chapped lips parted as his voice-- hoarse from disuse-- whispered: "Seph?" Sephiroth ran his thumb affectionately over Genesis' cheekbone and watched those sky-blue eyes fill with warmth. Genesis smiled weakly, leaning into Sephiroth's touch. "I knew you'd come for me." His beautiful face contorted in pain and he drew a sharp breath, hissing in agony.

"Gen?"

"It's okay... I..." The redhead trembled, curling in on himself for a moment. "The anesthesia is wearing off."

"What did they do to you?" Sephiroth asked, his voice colouring with outrage.

"Experiments... tests. They took cells, injected me with others. Upped my Mako dosage. Hojo was there..." he paused, frowning as another wave of pain hit. "Those were the procedures I could identify."

Sephiroth watched Genesis struggle for every word. Each breath took far too much effort and his voice began to sound strained and whispery. "I'm here now," Sephiroth said, his voice low. "I won't let them do any more."

Goodbye my lover,

Goodbye my friend.

Genesis smiled, his eyes starting to sparkle with tears. "You're too late, Seph." He swallowed, biting his lip as he watched utter devastation fill feline eyes. "I'm dying..."

"No." Sephiroth breathed. "No... You can't--"

"I held on so I could say goodbye." Genesis' voice wavered and his hand came up to stroke Sephiroth's head, fingers weaving into silken, ivory hair. He just barely noticed the tiny tremble in Sephiroth's full, pale bottom lip. The younger man's silver brows knit as if in pain and teal eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Both men were silent for a long while, simply looking at one another. Sephiroth's breathing was shaky and fiercely controlled; that of someone trying desperately not to cry. Genesis eyes were half-lidded as if he no longer had the strength to keep them open. When Sephiroth finally spoke his voice was even lower then usual.

"I never meant it, you know," he swallowed, trying to ease the lump in his throat. "When I left you in the Nibelheim reactor. I... I was angry--"

"I know." Genesis delicately stroked a perfect cheekbone with his leather-clad fingertips, sending goosebumps up Sephiroth's spine. "You were under a lot of strain. She was taxing you beyond your capacity." His cerulean eyes darkened. "I said a lot I didn't mean that day, too. And before..." he paused. "You're not a monster. Not even now. _She _is the monster."

Sephiroth pulled Genesis into his arms, cradling his head in the crook of his arm, leaning down to kiss him. Brief, chaste, but full of emotion. Hands grasped at his jacket desperately and clutched to him like a lifeline. Sephiroth felt his composure slipping.

"I'm sorry," Genesis whispered, his voice thick with sorrow. "I ruined our lives... I threw you away like garbage--"

"I forgive you," Sephiroth cut him off.

Part of him had expected this; expected Genesis to be too far gone to survive, but he still wasn't prepared for the pain. Tears stung and welled up as he watched his lover fight for every breath while the redhead's own tears wet his cheeks. It hurt to see Genesis like this and know he couldn't help him.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

"I love you," Sephiroth whispered, petting Genesis' head and feeling him relax into the caress. "And I'm sorry for not trying harder to make things better. I'm sorry for turning my back on you."

"I forgive you, too," Genesis rasped, reaching up to press his palm to Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth closed his eyes, holding the hand to his skin with his own and leaning into the touch. He could practically feel his hopes tumbling down around him. Every dream for the future he'd ever had crashed and burned. He already felt empty, broken, and lonely. He'd always thought of Genesis as the other half of himself, and now he was on the brink of death.

_... "I do know one thing... I'll always love you." ..._

"Seph? Will you stay with me... until I go?" Genesis asked, his voice shaky and quiet.

Sephiroth wove his fingers into fiery hair, gently combing out sweat-soaked mats. "I won't leave your side. I promise."

Genesis smiled weakly, huddling against Sephiroth's chest, his right hand hooking to Sephiroth's SOLDIER belt and holding on. He curled in on himself, cuddling Sephiroth like a terrified child.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

Sephiroth felt Genesis start to tremble, soft sounds of pain leaving him as his grip on Sephiroth's belt tightened. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the redhead's clammy forehead, slowly caressing his hair.

"Gen? You remember that time we went to Costa del Sol?" Sephiroth felt himself choking on his words as grief started to seep in through his defenses, but Genesis needed something happy to think of, so no matter how badly he wanted to just fall silent, he made himself speak.

"How could I forget?" Genesis chuckled weakly. "I remember how grumpy you got when you got sunburned..."

"And how you laughed," Sephiroth added, smiling despite himself.

"You were such a big baby when you peeled, and don't deny it!"

"I won't."

Genesis shuddered and gasped in a breath. Trembling all over he forced himself to speak. "The angry sex was worth it." His eyes had fluttered shut as if it were too much effort to keep them open, but Sephiroth knew that behind those lids Genesis was envisioning that night so many years ago, just as he himself was.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be.

A thousand memories flooded Sephiroth's mind as he held Genesis. Memories of days spent flirting and reveling in each other's company. Of nights spent in each other's arms.

"Seph..." Genesis' voice was nothing but a whimper. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be," Sephiroth cradled Genesis closer to him, resisting his urge to cry. "Nothing terrible awaits you."

The two lovers were silent for a moment before Genesis shifted weakly and spoke again. "Please, talk to me, Seph. I've had enough of silence."

He was too close. Sephiroth could feel it in the way the redhead was breathing. "You remember when I said I would love you forever?"

"Yes."

"I meant it. I... I will love you even when my heart no longer beats in my chest. I will love you when I am nothing but another part of the Lifestream. I promised you eternity, and I will give you eternity.":

Genesis was growing heavier, his breathing very slow and shallow. His grip had loosened on Sephiroth's belt and his hand was barely touching the skin of Sephiroth's abdomen. "I meant it, too," he whispered. "Goodbye Seph."

Sephiroth swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you, Gen."

Genesis barely managed a smile before he went still, his hand slipping from Sephiroth to rest on his stomach. His pulse, which Sephiroth could feel against the base of his palm, fluttered to a stop.

Tears welled up in his eyes, his throat constricting as the lump returned. His chest went tight, his head pounding as he fought to keep his composure. But try as he might it was all for naught. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged Genesis' body to his own, cradling him and kissing his cheek.

"No, Gen. No..." he whispered brokenly between sobs. "Come back. Please, Gen."

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

Sephiroth had never cried. Hojo had always discouraged any emotional response and Sephiroth had always kept himself under rigid control lest he be punished. But there was no restraining his grief now. Sobs wrenched their way free of his throat to echo off the cavern walls. Every ounce of his pain and heartbreak tore at his control and shattered the reins he'd once held so tightly. He clutched Genesis, not wanting to accept that he was gone. The boy that had stolen his heart, given him love and companionship. The man who had stood by his side in the face of countless horrors; who had warmed his soul and his bed even in their darkest hours. Who, even in his madness, had always returned his love. Sephiroth didn't know what he would do without the redhead. Who would he turn to? Certainly not Jenova.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

For hours he sat there, holding Genesis' lifeless body, cradling him, kissing him; soothing him as if he were only asleep. It felt as if the jagged, broken pieces of his heart were clawing their way from his chest; cruel and persistent like tiny, parasitic lifeforms. He was alone now. The thought struck him as he slowly rocked Genesis' body, refusing to acknowledge that his lover was growing cold. All their plans for when the Wutai War was over would never come to fruition. They would never marry. They would never have a house-- much less in Banora. They would never again be heroes. It had all been destroyed in a burning town and a reactor full of monsters.

He had to strongly resist the desire to return to the Tsviets' headquarters and slaughter them all. They had taken Genesis' life and they should pay with theirs. Hojo too. But then he remembered Shelke-- her kindness. They obviously weren't all bad. And with Hojo involved, Sephiroth questioned just how much of it had been the Tsviets' actual doing.

Sephiroth reluctantly eased his grip on Genesis-- holding him in his lap again so he could gaze on that face. So still and losing colour, but peaceful; at rest. He supposed that after all they'd been through Genesis deserved to rest. If only that rest could bring rebirth...

Sephiroth froze. He'd come back, hadn't he? Jenova had come back. Resurrection was something her kind were clearly accustomed to. Without much in the way of resistance, Jenova's mind opened for Sephiroth. He rifled through her memories like files while she howled a protest.

_Now you know how it feels! _he growled as he searched. The Calamity's memories were a tangled web of information-- the black of space, a new planet, the Cetra. Sephiroth plowed through them and finally found what he sought. Resurrection.

There was, however, a problem. Genesis was not a pureblood of Jenova's race. He was human through and through save for the Jenova cells that lay dormant in his system. He didn't have her innate abilities. _She _would have started regenerating automatically.

"Damn it! No! There has to be a way!" Sephiroth grit his teeth and dug deeper, prodding Jenova's mind with the dilemma, hoping her subconscious would offer up the answer even as she sought to conceal it. But the harder Sephiroth pressed and forced his way into her mind, the more barriers he met. She may have been weary and in need of rest but Jenova was still more than a match for Sephiroth's half human mind. Mental walls snapped up around him and he began to feel trapped again, like she was regaining control, but before that icy consciousness could completely envelop him something cool and crisp; water-like and comforting seeped through the cracks in his defenses with unhindered ease.

_You hold the answer_, a resonating female voice declared, echoing through the expanse of Sephiroth's consciousness. _Stop relying on _her _for guidance. Make your own path_. There was a brief flash of green in his mind's eye and he saw a woman encased in armour and white linens, a shield and trident in hand, her blonde hair flowing down to her stomach.

"How can I? I don't have the knowledge--"

Sephiroth's protest was cut off as images and sensations flashed through his mind. Materia... a rippling sphere of energy... peace and silence. _I trust you know what you must do._

Sephiroth considered. He'd read about a kind of magic once where through the fusion of certain mastered Materia one could create a perfect healing spell. One that would heal even the most gravely wounded and return to life those who had passed. The 'Ultimate Healing Magic'. A sister Materia to Meteor and Holy. But the Cetra had never completed their theory. The third Ultimate Materia was never created.

Sephiroth reached into his coat, withdrawing the pack full of Materia that Jenova had stolen before exiting the Shinra Building. He would be the one, he vowed. The one to succeed in creating the final Materia. He would not fail Genesis again.

Tossing aside the glassy orbs he didn't require, Sephiroth lined up a few likely candidates. Esuna. That would rid Genesis of any toxins Hojo had injected him with. Regen. Full Cure. Those would ensure that any physical injuries were healed. Wall. That would build a barrier impenetrable to sword, bullet, and magic alike.

With all the strength his new body possessed, Sephiroth forced the Materia start fusing. Never had more than two Materia been fused at once. Most had deemed it to risky to try, and those that had made attempts had simply lacked the strength and force of will. Sephiroth could feel the resistance, as if the Materia were magnets who were being forced to meet positive to positive. It wasn't easy. But Sephiroth refused to relent and eventually a white glow poured from the orbs and they began to meld. A moment later Sephiroth was left holding a single silvery-blue, crystalline ball.

Stepping past Genesis, Sephiroth moved to the center of the stone dais-- in the midst of the stalactites-- and held the Materia aloft. He doubted he had much time before Jenova took control again, so he didn't hesitate in activating it. He felt it start to hover and promptly released it, stepping away as a watery barrier began to expand around it. The Materia throbbed like a heart, each beat pouring more magical energy into the growing orb. A low hum reverberated in the cavern, making ripples in the pools on the rocky floor.

It was beautiful. A massive ball of magic-- rippling and shifting like viscous liquid and glowing with internal light. Sephiroth brushed his fingertips against the watery surface and watched perfect, circular ripples dance out from where his flesh made contact. Turning from the sight, he walked to where Genesis lay still and scooped the limp, boneless man into his arms.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine.

As he approached the suspended bubble, Sephiroth felt through his pockets for the Phoenix Down that he knew Jenova had stashed there. The small feather felt warm in his hands as he pulled it free; golden and sparkling. The light it gave off was dazzling.

Sephiroth placed the Down on Genesis' tongue, shutting the redhead's mouth on it. Hopefully the feather's death-defying properties would help him.

Tears still leaking from his eyes, Sephiroth stepped up to within inches of the swirling liquid surface. He could feel the static hum of the magical energy that was contained inside. He could smell the ozone.

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Sephiroth looked down at Genesis' greying face and had to choke back a fresh wave of grief. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the redhead's cold lips. He buried his face in the nape of Genesis' neck and sighed. "I'll come back for you," he whispered, gripping Genesis' limp hand in his. "I promise." Then, reluctantly, Sephiroth lifted Genesis' body and slid him through the surface of the bubble.

Almost immediately he felt the fluid begin to pull Genesis in and he relinquished hold on him, despite how badly he wanted to cradle him forever. The moment the former SOLDIER was inside, the surface hardened, turning crystalline. Within it Sephiroth could see Genesis, suspended like a puppet with no puppeteer-- his arms outstretched, his head drooped against his chest.

"Please let this work," Sephiroth hoarsely begged. Somewhere in the back of his mind, in the cold place that he'd come to associate with the creature who called itself 'Mother', Sephiroth heard a high, cruel laugh. With a snarl he forced her back and ignored her.

"I love you, Genesis."

And I still hold your hand in mine,

In mine when I'm asleep.

With a final glance at his dead lover, Sephiroth turned and made his way toward where sickly twilight illuminated the slick, moist cave floor. He could feel tears streaking his cheeks again, dripping from his jaw to land on the black leather of his coat and amidst the Mako-tainted waters. His chest felt as if it were ripping itself in half. Pain was all he could feel. Pain and a growing hollowness where he'd once felt warmth. He wanted nothing more than to follow his beloved into the Lifestream and _never_ come back. To curl up on the cave floor beneath that sphere and remain there until Genesis' woke. But he knew he couldn't. The further he was from his lover when Jenova regained control, the safer Genesis would be. For no amount of grief or pain or sadness would break the chains that tethered him to that alien bitch. And the Goddess seemed powerless to help him.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Sephiroth knew that one day he would have to face the Goddess and feel her wrath for the many sins he'd committed-- willingly or not. He hoped that her fiery knight would be there when that day came. He would kneel at Genesis' feet and he would beg for forgiveness. And no matter the outcome, he would abide by Genesis' judgment. He would atone for his sins and he would gain his freedom. He would renew every vow he'd ever made to his lover and if Genesis' willed it, he would even die to gain his redemption. If that was what it took to break the iron tether of Jenova's will, then so be it.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Sephiroth looked back at his sleeping soulmate, gulped back his pain, and willed his wing into being. The wing so very much like Genesis'. Black feathers scattered on the air as the powerful limb beat once, propelling Sephiroth into the air and up through the sinkhole.

He was sure it was his imagination but as he took flight-- the wind rushing through his ears-- he swore he heard Genesis' voice.

"I'll wait for you."


	6. My Immortal

_Author's Note: The song for this part is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence._

_Part VI_

**My Immortal**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

Gods, what have I done? What have I let her make me do? That girl... so pure... so kind... so very dead. And I was the one to take her life. Oh, how I tried to stop myself-- tried to slow my descent so that she had time to run. Tried to yell a warning or angle Masamune away, but failed to overcome _her_ will.

I saw so much of myself in Cloud's eyes when he looked up at me, clutching Aerith's body. Those blue irises held the same devastated grief that mine had when I held you, Genesis. And as Aerith's blood spilled and I felt her life slip away-- Masamune skewered through her chest-- all I could think of was you. How it had felt as you went still in my arms.

I wish you could be here for me now. Even if it was just so you could end my life-- free me from my torment. From this endless purgatory. I had thought it was over when Cloud threw me into the Lifestream; four years ago in Nibelheim. I had thought-- as I was falling-- that the blonde infantryman had won some sort of victory. But he hadn't. He only served to make Jenova stronger and gave her a chance to tighten the noose.

And now he has paid for that mistake. Paid for it with Aerith's life. I wish I could apologize to him. I wish I could do for them what I did for you. But Jenova is content with her victory over the Cetra girl and I could never force her down long enough to resurrect Aerith. Even as I think it she howls at me in rage and I feel her tighten her control.

I miss you, Genesis. I miss how you made me feel. I miss the freedom you gave me. I miss the way your presence could drive her back. I want nothing more than to return to the days where we used to just sit in my apartment, cradled in one another's arms. At least I can feel you again when I reach out to you over that strange, wavering link. It means my spell is working. Your soul has already returned from the Lifestream to inhabit your sleeping body. I can't wait to see you again.

I know it will be a long time yet before you will wake. You're still weak, that much I can feel. Were you to leave that protective shell now you would only die again. I must be patient. And yet, I fear that I will not live to see your eyes open once more on the world. Jenova will not stop in her quest, and neither will Cloud. I will eventually be forced to fight him and I can only hope that he will emerge victorious. I regret that I will likely not be able to keep my promise. I won't be able to come back for you.

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

I sometimes wonder why I made that promise to you. I knew then that I would either be dead or under Jenova's control when you awoke. But the declaration had given me hope. I feel now that I'm about to let you down. After all you've been through, the last thing you need is to wake along, another vow broken.

I wish I could just let go, and let myself give up. At least then every moment wouldn't feel like torture... like a betrayal. But your presence-- the wavering link between our minds that we forged so long ago-- keeps me from giving myself over to her. You breed hope in me, and sometimes, I wish you didn't.

Hope just seems so bittersweet now. How can I hope for anything? After all the lives I've stolen. The residents of Nibelheim, President Shinra, Aerith. My deeds under Jenova's reign have shattered any chance I had at redemption. Were I to face the Goddess now I would be happy just to die.

I wish I could without hurting you. But I know that it would break you to lose me and I've hurt you enough. Perhaps too much.

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone.

Even though you don't do it consciously, I can feel you urging me to live. Every time I give up your spirit finds some way to revive my will to fight. I suppose it's your way of trying to be there for me. Your way of apologizing.

Even now, as I think of you, I long for nothing more than to be back in that cavern. I long to just sit there and await your return to the world. Alas, Jenova has other plans for me. Her Reunion approaches and I'm to be her vessel.

I can distantly feel my actual body rebuilding itself at the Northern Crater. All the remnants of me floating in the Lifestream are reforming there-- their Jenovian power to reunite manifesting all on its own. It seems I'm more like 'Mother' than I thought.

Yet, while all my physical wounds have been healed, I still feel each and every torturous wound your words gave me. I still feel the pain of my heart tearing itself apart in rage and grief. Loving you and yet hating what you had become. Not knowing whether to let you go or kill you. Not knowing which was more merciful.

I've forgiven you now. I've forgiven every action, every word, and every consequence. But I still feel the pain. I can't think about you without seeing you dead. I can't imagine your voice without hearing it spewing poisonous taunts.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

But as much as the pain refuses to leave, all these memories are, in a way, a blessing. I still feel the hurt, yes, but I also feel the pleasure. I still feel the love that we shared. I still feel that warmth in my soul that is you. Time has dulled the edges of my worst wounds, but not the devotion I hold for you.

You were my only; you still are my only. I've never shared with anyone else what I've shared with you. I've never felt that passion with another, nor shared that pleasure that I always found with you. My heart still races just thinking of you-- pinned beneath me, crying out your ecstasy to the world. Even were you to die I would still be faithful to you. I could never be with any other without feeling as though I were betraying you.

I know full well what you'd say to that. You'd tell me to move on. You'd scoff if I said I could never love another the way I loved you. But you know what I'm like. Was it not Angeal who said: "The General's like a crane. He's big and silver and he mates for life."

I've given so much of myself to you that I'm no longer sure where I end and you begin. I know you had given much of yourself to me in return before the degradation drove you mad. It was only then that you tried to gather everything you were into yourself, afraid to trust anyone lest some other little piece of you be lost. Perhaps if I survive then we can start again. Because I've already forgiven you. It's myself I haven't forgiven.

How could I? I failed to save you, failed to protect you, failed to be there for you. I failed to control my own body, failed Zack, failed Angeal... I failed everyone. I was the world's hero, and the one time I was truly needed-- the one time it really mattered-- I failed.

Once upon a time I was there for you whenever you needed me. You had only to call and I was there.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

For a while after you left I lived in fear thinking that you had resented how I protected you. You'd always been so competitive and independent. I worried that I had smothered you and had driven you away. But you had never seemed to mind when I'd offered comfort, offered advice, or risen to your defense. It didn't even bother you when I took the occasional mission for you. You said yourself once that it made you feel pampered. You never asked me to back off.

But then as you tore the world apart you made it clear to me that you hated being treated like anything less than my equal. That all my pampering had somehow stolen your glory. I know now that those thoughts were simply the byproduct of an enraged and decaying mind, and that you didn't really mean it. But, like everything else, it stung.

I was always there for you, even when I was risking everything. I have stood before Summons whose powers were beyond me; I have fought hordes of monsters; I have dug through rubble with my bare hands to protect you. I was there for you when you couldn't save that little Wutaian girl-- Xin-- who'd helped us into the fort. I helped you limp home after you broke your leg in that chopper crash in the northern mountains. And what frustrates-- no, infuriates-- me is that I can't do that for you now. I can't control my actions and I can't be there to comfort you. I can't even apologize.

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

That is why I hate _her _so much. She keeps me from you-- keeps me from protecting you at your most vulnerable. I dread to think of how they try to get to you. I can only hope that my magic was strong enough to resist the Tsviets' power. For they still answer to the Restrictors, and the Restrictors answer to Hojo. I would grieve to see you back in their clutches. Weiss, whose genetic material is so much like my own. Nero, his brother, darkness a very part of his being. Rosso, her soul broken and twisted. Azul, his sheer strength nearly unimaginable. They would... no... they already have broken you. I spared them and their masters once, but I wouldn't be so kind a second time. I do not easily forgive those who have wronged me. And for them to hurt you is to wrong me.

For you are a part of me, as I am a part of you. Everything I am belongs to you. My body, my mind, my heart, my soul. You have owned me right from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And even with Jenova restraining and controlling every movement, every action, I still belong only to you. You are the fire that found me, gripped my soul, and never let go. A purifying, cleansing flame that burns away all my pain and fear and shame. When you are near, _she _has no power over me. You are my shelter, my safe haven. The firmament in the maelstrom that is my mind. You are a constant and it breaks my heart to know that I can't be that for you.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

It seems so strange to think that you are dead. Well, technically. You were always so lively. Always the spirit of any situation. You made yourself the center of attention; a consummate host, and a spotlight-hogging guest. You were vibrant, you were exuberant, you were alive.

And now you're not.

I try to remember you as you were in our Halcyon days. Back when we were innocent to our origins and free of the darkness that came with that knowledge. Back when you used to smile at me and no malice lurked in your gaze. Back when there was no voice in my mind urging me to butcher you.

Back when I loved you, and you loved me, and that was all that mattered. When I was your Seph, and you were my Genny.

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

I think there must have been something to that legend about the Paopu fruit. Ever since we shared it that day in the orchard I've been able to feel your presence even when you're not with me. I've felt your emotions, felt your pain, your pleasure, your fear, your happiness. We've been connected; bound. Whenever misfortune befalls one of us, the other suffers as well. When one finds a stroke of luck, so does the other.

When you died I felt it. Like some part of me had died with you. I felt empty; hollow. All that was left was Jenova and my heartbroken consciousness. But as I have endured, I've felt your strength growing. Day by day your presence gets stronger. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again.

_That _is why I have to fight her. I have to resist and endure and keep up the pressure. Perhaps I can eventually learn to push her out. I hope I can do so before she uses my body to kill again-- or worse.

I want you to know-- to actually believe-- that I forgive you. I can't bring myself to be angry. I love you too much for that. I forgave you long ago. I even promised myself that were I forced to kill you, I would take my own life to be with you. But it never came to that, all because of one sleepy little town and its dark secret.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

I still have nightmares where all I see is your face, drained with degradation and filled with sickening madness. Other times I see you world-weary and slipping away in my arms. I would wake from them in tears if only I had such control of my body. But she does not allow my body to sleep with me, and she certainly would not allow it to shed tears.

The worst nightmares though, are those in which I hear what you said to me in the Nibelheim reactor. In which I relive the moment when I turned my back on you. The moments when you tore my heart to pieces with only words. You drove me away from the sanity I had been barely clinging to. You drove me into her clutches and I have yet to escape. I think that you are the only one who can pull me from the dark depths I'm drowning in. I hope you will get the chance to.

As I walk away now, in the depths of this ancient forest, I wish I was holding your hand. To feel your fingers entwined with mine would be the sweetest and simplest of pleasures, and I could die with the intensity of my longing for that. Sometimes phantom sensations will race through me, and I'll feel you, but it is fleeting and never enough.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

I don't know what's easier. To imagine that you're dead, to give it that finality, or to remember that you're waiting for me. Sometimes it tears me apart. I'll tell myself that you are gone, returned to the planet, just to keep myself from worrying about whether or not the Tsviets have got to you. Worrying if they're hurting you-- slowly killing you again. I take comfort in the fact that I sense only peace from you.

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

But you can not yet be here for me, and I find myself lonelier than ever. She is the only company I have. And I am alone in my fight. I will have to defeat her without your help.

I only fear that I won't be able to, and that one day the task of killing me will fall to your hands. I trust that you would do what was necessary, but I know that you would never smile again. Just as I wouldn't had I been forced to execute you all those years ago. You would fade away and I don't want that to happen to you.

If only to prevent hurting you, I will fight. I will fight and I will win.

I promise.


	7. What If This Storm Ends?

_Author's Note: The song for Part VII is 'What If This Storm Ends? (Part I of The Lightning Strike) by Snow Patrol._

_Well, this is the seventh and final part of this little series. It'll be nice n' angsty, but full of fluff. And it's also total smut. Enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and stay tuned for future Seph/Gen._

_Part VII_

**What If This Storm Ends?**

Wind snapped around Sephiroth, roaring in his ears and tossing his hair and coat. Flying leaves and ripped-up grass lashed at his skin, dust burning his eyes. He was chilled to the bone and felt everything perfectly... as if he were actually in a body.

But he wasn't. He was simply a projection of his own spirit; able to act on and be acted upon by the physical world. In essence, he was a ghost. He was dead. That clever blond boy-- Cloud-- had succeeded where almost anyone else would have failed. He had taken advantage of the fact that Jenova seemed incapable of accessing Sephiroth's true power. He had taken the chance that Sephiroth had granted him in a moment of victory over 'Mother's' irresistible will.

She had invaded his mind, made his body a tool-- a puppet-- and constructed a new personality in his brain to do her bidding, but she had not taken his soul. _He_ was still whole. And he was here to see what he had done. What he needed to repent for.

Meteor.

The great orb hung in the sky, large as a moon and crimson as blood. Black clouds swirled and thrashed overhead, encircling the rock as the atmosphere was whipped into a frenzy. Lightning forked from cloud to cloud and occasionally struck the ground; the wind the only thing keeping the tinder-dry earth from erupting in flame. Thunder blasted in Sephiroth's ears and shook the ground beneath his feet.

_So this is what Mother wanted...._ he mused.

Standing on a rocky ledge overlooking Midgar, Sephiroth couldn't help but be awestruck by the demonstration of raw power before him.

Despite the maelstrom he could hear the soft sounds of someone approaching. The snap of windblown leather was the first noise he caught, but as whoever it was drew closer he picked out the sound of heeled boots in the dirt; the clink of metal buckles and the barely audible brush of leather on leather as its wearer moved.

It almost sounded like...

"Hello, Sephiroth."

What if this storm ends?

And I don't see you

As you are now

Ever again

Sephiroth gasped in a sharp breath. There was only one man with that voice. One man who would speak his name with such reverence. Such affection. He was hesitant to turn, afraid he would find nothing but an illusion. But then again, was he himself not an illusion?

With a steadying breath he turned, feeling jolts of anticipation and excitement leap through him when a dramatic fall of scarlet leather appeared in his peripheral vision. His heart pounding, Sephiroth spun fully around, stopping when he faced his lover.

No evidence of his ordeals marred him. His wing was nowhere to be seen, his skin rosy, his eyes bright, his hair holding no trace of the once bleached, dead strands. He stood with his back straight, his face split with a warm smile, and Sephiroth couldn't help but smile back at the man who held his everything.

Genesis Rhapsodos.

"How are you here?" Sephiroth asked, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

Genesis smiled even wider, his eyes sparkling as he stepped closer. "Like you, I am a projection. My body still slumbers where you left me." Eyes like the Wutaian sky locked on Sephiroth's, full of affection and love and a million things Sephiroth didn't even have words for.

He watched, emotions nearly choking him, as Genesis moved-- catlike grace in every motion. It had been too long since he'd seen his lover; and even longer since he'd seen him healthy. The sheer rush of feeling at the normalcy of it all was overwhelming.

Genesis reached him, looping his arms around Sephiroth's waist as if the last seven years hadn't happened. There was no hesitation in him.

"Are we okay?" the redhead asked.

Without any hesitation of his own, Sephiroth nodded. "Of course."

Genesis sighed. "Good... I was worried that after everything I said..." He trailed off.

"That I wouldn't take you back?"

"Something like that." Genesis leaned into Sephiroth, resting his head on Sephiroth's right shoulder as he felt strong, black-clad arms encircle him.

Sephiroth nuzzled into Genesis' hair, letting the spicy scent of cinnamon fill his nostrils. Cinnamon, wild flowers, and mako-laced maleness. Weaving his fingers into the soft, auburn tresses, Sephiroth closed his eyes, ignoring the storm around them and losing himself in the warmth of Genesis' embrace.

"I missed this," Genesis remarked. "From day one, this is what I missed. Just being held against you."

Sephiroth remained silent a moment, leaning his head against Genesis'. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seph."

Genesis' lips brushed Sephiroth's neck, planting soft, gentle kisses. Sephiroth hummed his approval in his throat, relaxing into the attentions.

Without warning, Genesis pushed himself back, standing with Sephiroth at arm's length. His expression grew serious, even as he flamboyantly flipped his fringe from his eyes.

The perfect halo

Of cold hair and lightning

Sets you off against

The Planet's last dance

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he asked, azure carefully studying Sephiroth's teal depths. "No matter what she makes of you, or does to you, you will always be innocent. You will always be beautiful, and you will always be a good person."

Sephiroth gulped, not saying anything for fear that his composure would break. When his silence continued, Genesis spoke again.

"I wanted to say that, because I don't think you believe it."

"I know I'm innocent--"

"Of course you do," Genesis replied. "Stupid is something you've never been. But I don't think you believe you're a good person." He watched raw pain flash through Sephiroth's eyes. "You hate that you can't resist her, and blame yourself for what she does with that control."

One thing Sephiroth had never been able to do was lie to Genesis, and so he said nothing. Genesis had hit the nail on the head and there was no denying to be done.

"Say something," Genesis pleaded as the silence stretched.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth replied, his voice going hoarse and quiet.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Genesis closed the distance between them once more, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth and pulling him close.

Sephiroth took a breath to steady his heaving emotions and kissed the top of Genesis' head. "Sometimes its easy to forget that." He closed his eyes. "So... beautiful?"

Genesis grinned. "Absolutely. How could you be anything but?" His arms wove up to drape over Sephiroth's shoulders. Genesis' body pressed against Sephiroth's from knee to chest, bathing them in a glorious, intimate warmth.

Genesis let his eyes wander over his tortured lover. His pale ivory skin that moved sinuously over firm muscles; striking teal eyes. The cat pupils, wide in the dark. Soft lips curved into a smile as those eyes shut in contentment; long, silver eyelashes catching what light there was.

Forks of lightning branched behind them, lighting the dramatic fall of silver hair as it was tossed by the wind. For one, fleeting moment Sephiroth looked like an angel. Glowing silver and white against swirling black and burning red.

"Next to you I am nothing," Sephiroth whispered into Genesis' ear, kissing that perfect jawline. His arms molded around the slender body of the other man, keeping them pressed together.

"As flattering as that is, it's not true," Genesis replied, laughter in his voice. He inclined his head, allowing Sephiroth better access to the tender skin of his throat. "You are... perfection."

Sephiroth felt warm, questing hands slip down his chest and around his belts to sweep over his buttocks. With a wicked grin, Genesis squeezed. Sensation jolted through Sephiroth's body like heated lances and he growled his approval.

"Like that, huh?" the redhead purred, rocking his hips against Sephiroth's teasingly. He heard the air leave Sephiroth's lungs in a loud groan and felt a stirring within the other man's leather pants. As he felt himself beginning to respond in kind, he pulled Sephiroth into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth-- in and out, mimicking what they were undoubtedly about to do.

Sephiroth's hips bucked forward and Genesis felt a decidedly thick, hard ridge press against his own. Moving in languid motions, he writhed against Sephiroth, friction building between their bodies as they rutted through the restricting fabric of their clothing.

"I missed you," Sephiroth breathed, hands gripping the crimson collar of Genesis' coat.

Just for a minute

The silver forked sky

Lit you up like a star

That I will follow

Another flash of lightning bathed Sephiroth in a fleeting, divine glow and Genesis groaned. He felt as if he were being caressed by a god.

Eager fingers unclasped the buckle of Sephiroth's coat, pushing the long, heavy, black garment from his shoulders, hearing the steel pauldrons clang as they hit the soft ground. Genesis ran his leather-clad hands over Sephiroth's ivory skin, unclipping the black bracers that crisscrossed his chest. Keeping his touches feather-light, Genesis thumbed a nipple, listening as Sephiroth's breath hitched.

The redhead ducked to lick the nape of his lover's neck. He'd always loved how sensitive Sephiroth could be, twitching at the slightest touch, and the other man didn't disappoint. As Genesis' warm, wet tongue slipped over his skin Sephiroth groaned deeply, eyes fluttering closed to hide the pupils wide with arousal. His silver-haired head dropped back to allow Genesis unfettered access to his long neck, which Genesis took immediate advantage of. Biting, kissing, licking, and sucking the vulnerable flesh, Genesis watched Sephiroth's face, reveling in the pleasure he was causing his lover.

"You don't feel like a projection," Sephiroth remarked breathily.

"What do I feel like?" Genesis asked, a cheeky edge to his voice.

"A man," was Sephiroth's simple reply.

"Well, last time I checked..."

"You know what I mean."

Genesis drew himself to his full height-- almost looking Sephiroth in the eye. "Yes. I know what you mean."

He felt his red trench slip from his slender shoulders, joining Sephiroth's on the grassy earth as the taller man's hands pushed it off. The lack of it exposed Genesis' sleeveless, black turtleneck. Bare arms shone in the unnatural light of Meteor; red gloves like blood against pearly skin.

Sephiroth drew Genesis' hand up to his face, catching the crimson material of his glove in his teeth, pulling it slowly from the fingers beneath. His eyes remained fixed on Genesis' as he did so-- noting the wonder in their azure depths. He repeated the action with the other glove, letting it fall to the grass and staring into endless blue.

"May I?" Genesis asked, his now-bare hand taking hold of Sephiroth's.

"Of course."

Genesis smiled, snaring the black leather between perfect white teeth. Sephiroth felt his heart stutter as Genesis' eyes sparkled, holding Sephiroth's gaze as if they held the power to hypnotize. He shuddered at the sensation of Genesis' teeth scraping down his middle finger before gripping the leather of the second glove.

The garment slipped softly from his fingers, silky liner tickling Sephiroth's flesh, nearly blowing away as Genesis released it.

His hands now bare, Sephiroth reached out to cup Genesis' cheeks, brushing windblown strands from his eyes. Wordlessly, his own eyes swept Genesis, barely able to comprehend the magnitude of emotions welling in him. Smiling in an uncharacteristically affectionate way, Sephiroth slid his hands down Genesis' front; unclipping his bracers and unclasping the leather belt emblazoned with the SOLDIER emblem. Genesis neither spoke nor moved as he did so-- simply gazing into Sephiroth's feline eyes.

Delicate, nigh-feminine fingers danced over Sephiroth's flesh as idle hands found purchase on his bare chest. Sephiroth drew a sharp breath at the jolt of sensation the brief touches produced. It was overwhelming to be able to feel again.

Those fingers soon found the clasps of Sephiroth's SOLDIER belt, flicking them open and tossing the heavy leather aside. As he did so, Sephiroth ducked his head, kissing down the side of Genesis' neck to where clinging black fabric obscured the flesh beneath.

His fingers curled under the bottom edge of the garment, slowly, teasingly drawing it up to expose Genesis' stomach and chest. He let his hands flutter against cool skin before slipping the turtleneck off completely.

Genesis looked stunning in the unearthly light cast by the roiling monstrosity above them. His milky flesh reflected the reddish tint; his eyes still glowing mako blue. Red hair like a halo of fire framed his face; plump, painted lips dark in the stormy night. His bare chest heaved with panted breaths, nipples erect in the cool wind. Sephiroth leaned, catching the pink nubs with his teeth, his tongue teasing them-- eliciting low groans from Genesis.

He continued down until he was on his knees. It was a struggle to go so slowly as he fumbled with the silver buckles of Genesis' tall, heeled boots. When the constricting belts were removed, the boots slipped off with no fanfare. Genesis stepped out of his own socks, his hands heading for the twin belts at his waist.

Sephiroth batted them away, smiling as he unbuckled them instead, sweeping the leather straps out of the loops in one smooth motion. His own belts were sliding free, removed by the deft hands of his lover when he grasped the button of Genesis' obsidian leather pants. He could feel the heated hardness underneath the material as he drew down the zipper, and he grinned when Genesis groaned and pressed his hips against Sephiroth's hands.

Sephiroth wasted no time in removing the final garment that separated him from his lover, throwing it aside. When his eyes returned to Genesis, the redhead was standing there smiling and gloriously nude.

Now it's found us

Like I have found you

I don't want to run

Just overwhelm me

A ferocious lust that Sephiroth hadn't felt in a long time rushed through him as he rose to his feet-- impatiently unbuckling his boots and stepping free of them, along with his socks, before making his way to the mercurial being in front of him.

Equally impatient hands practically tore his leather trousers from his hips and Sephiroth grinned at the show of haste.

"You have no patience, my love," he remarked.

"I'm not in the mood for patience," Genesis replied. "It has been much too long since we last did this!"

"I know," Sephiroth replied, stepping out of the bunched leather at his ankles. "I wish I could say it would be different now."

Genesis placed a slender finger to Sephiroth's lips, silencing him. "Hush. I don't want to talk about the bad things. I just... I want to pretend that nothing's wrong."

Sephiroth's throat tightened at his lover's words, but he nodded. "So do I."

"Good." Genesis wove his arms around Sephiroth's bare shoulders, pressing their naked bodies together. "Then let's pretend." He leaned forward to press his lips to Sephiroth's and they met halfway. Sephiroth groaned into the kiss, feeling lips slide against each other. Yes, it had been _far_ too long.

Genesis' tongue gently swept Sephiroth's bottom lip, asking for admittance, which Sephiroth gladly granted. Warm, slick flesh slid past his teeth and plundered his mouth, stroking and caressing what it could reach. The motion took on a distinct thrusting, emulating what was to come.

Sephiroth allowed his hands to wander, stroking down Genesis' smooth back, over his lean sides and the flare of his girlish hips. He finally stopped at Genesis' buttocks, squeezing enough to make the redhead moan. He felt Genesis' cock twitch against his own, growing moist with precum as his lover rocked impatient hips against his. Sephiroth returned the favour, grinding against Genesis until a soft, whispery sound escaped him and his knees started to give out.

He didn't allow Genesis to fall, keeping the trembling man held to him; supporting his weight and breaking the kiss to bite and nip at his lover's throat. Genesis' eyes were shut tight, his grip unyielding on Sephiroth's shoulders as he keened, his breathing shallow and rapid. He was close.

Genesis reeled in sensation-- sensation that he had lacked for so long. Pleasurable jolts leapt up his spine and down his arms and legs. His toes and fingers tingled, his muscles tight. A heavy ache had settled in his hips, his body begging for the release he didn't yet want to give it.

"Seph, not yet. Please," Genesis hoarsely cried.

Sephiroth eased his movements, slowing until their hips were still; warm, slick bodies pressed together. Both men had an iron grip on the other-- Genesis' fingers already leaving bruises on Sephiroth's shoulders. Heavy pants were the only thing they could hear over the rush of blood in their ears.

Sephiroth could feel Genesis' breath on his throat, hot and moist. Just like the rest of him.

"Fuck me, Seph..." Genesis whispered. "Take me, ravish me. The way you used to, when you'd pin me to the floor of your office and have me. When you didn't even wait for a 'yes' because you knew I wanted it."

Genesis felt Sephiroth smile against his temple. "Your wish is my command, my love."

He felt the gentle push as Sephiroth guided him down to his knees. The temptation to wrap his lips around Sephiroth's weeping erection was almost irresistible, but Sephiroth was already laying him down in the silky grass, and all thoughts of anything else were forced from his mind by the sure caresses of long, firm fingers.

"Gods... how do you do that?" Genesis asked, his voice a husky whisper.

"Do what?" Sephiroth replied, his eyes fixing on Genesis.

"Make me feel like a damn blushing virgin every time..."

Sephiroth's smile was shy and Genesis thought for a moment that his lover was going to blush. But the innocence such a response would require had long since fled the General's heart. Sephiroth said nothing but Genesis knew the other man's mannerisms well enough to know that it was because he didn't know what to say.

Genesis cupped Sephiroth's cheek with his palm, keeping his touch gentle and battling to restrain his lust. "It's true," he said. "Every time you make love to me it feels brand new. Comfortingly familiar, and yet, like something I've never felt."

"I didn't know..." Sephiroth swallowed hard. "I don't know how either."

Genesis laughed-- an open, unguarded, merry sound that Sephiroth had feared he would never hear again.

"You're still so naive...!" His words-- the same as those he'd uttered in the reactor-- were no longer bitter, but amazed. And almost grateful. "She hasn't changed you at all."

"I'm glad," Sephiroth muttered. He leaned in to kiss Genesis, shutting his eyes to immerse himself in sensation... to just feel.

Genesis' legs parted and he pulled Sephiroth between them, arms wrapping around the other man's neck as he deepened the kiss and wound his fingers in long, moonlight strands. It was like coming home.

With his eyes shut, Genesis didn't see Sephiroth move-- he only felt the heated kisses move from his mouth to his throat. He let his hands find purchase on Sephiroth's body, wandering in encouraging caresses as the other man's lips played over his neck and down his chest. Those lips found a nipple, smoothing over the hardened flesh, tongue darting out to draw lazy circles around it while warm hands caressed down his flanks.

Genesis groaned, gripping a handful of moist grass as he writhed under the constant attentions. He ached and Sephiroth's actions only intensified everything. He wanted-- needed-- more.

Sephiroth smiled as he moved to the other nipple, watching Genesis' face as the redhead squirmed and wiggled. He could feel the heat of the other man's body beneath him; the firmness of his once-more-healthy flesh. His own body was beginning to react, but he forced down his need, concentrating on his affectionate lover.

Moving down again, Sephiroth trailed his lips over Genesis' clenched stomach, hearing him gasp as he moved past his navel. As he reached the path of cinnamon hair that began to dust ivory flesh Sephiroth grasped Genesis' hips and held them down. He knew that his mercurial lover enjoyed being partially restrained and he'd discovered long ago that holding him down that way gave him great pleasure. Odd, considering his childhood, but Sephiroth didn't care.

Genesis fell silent, his eyes still shut, as the other man continued downwards. It wasn't until Sephiroth's lips closed around his straining length that he reacted.

Sephiroth smiled as Genesis howled with pleasure. He had to admit it was a struggle to keep the redhead's hips down as he bucked against the gentle restraint. Sephiroth slid down, opening his throat to accommodate his lover, an act he was more than accustomed to. He slowly adjusted, rifling through his body's reactions and shutting off his insistent gag reflex and relaxing his muscles as if it were as easy as flipping a switch.

He waited until his body had fallen under control and then swallowed, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming.

Genesis groaned, falling helplessly back into the grass. It had been long enough since they'd done this that he was having trouble keeping himself under control. He was rapidly falling towards climax and he was afraid he couldn't stop.

"Seph... if you keep doing that... I'm gonna come."

Sephiroth grinned like the damned Cheshire Cat and drew back, letting Genesis pop free of his mouth. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, a mischievous glint sparkling in cool, green-blue eyes. His hands softly caressed Genesis' hips, those eyes never once leaving his lover's.

Genesis reached down, grasping Sephiroth's hands and pulling him up until their faces were level. "You know what I want," he growled, yanking Sephiroth down until their lips met. The kiss was desperate-- deep and longing, speaking of everything they'd wanted to say for the eternity that had kept them apart.

Genesis felt his heart start to race in earnest, feeling Sephiroth's weight pressing down on him. His body knew what was next-- knew what to be ready for. Sephiroth kissed him as if he were trying to devour him-- hungry and passionate. His lean, powerful body moved over Genesis like a predatory creature; oozing dominance. And Genesis loved it.

Sephiroth briefly wetted two fingers in his mouth before reaching down between their bodies to press them to the entrance he had no trouble finding. A sharp intake of breath and a whine of impatience came from the redhead as the digits went to work, slicking the tight passage as best as possible. He waited until Genesis' face had become serene before hooking his fingers and pressing hard on his prostate.

Genesis moaned shamelessly and his body quivered, hands gripping fistfuls of grass. His eyes were screwed shut, his face twisted with impatience and desire. His back arched, trying to drive Sephiroth's fingers deeper, but instead they vanished. His complaint was lost when he opened his eyes to find Sephiroth slicking himself.

Anticipation jolted through Genesis' nerves and he looped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. Then, with a jerk, he felt his lover breach him and he groaned. Sephiroth was warm and rigid and he slid so perfectly inside, as if Genesis had been made to accommodate him. He gasped, feeling full in a way he hadn't in too long. Sephiroth stayed there, still within him, for a long time; just lying there, connected and kissing. Their caresses were deeper, more passionate, but Genesis could still feel the tenderness in Sephiroth's fingers. He toyed with auburn strands, carefully manipulating a long silver dagger earring with deft movements of his tongue.

"Please, my love... I need you," Genesis whispered, nipping at Sephiroth's earlobe. Sephiroth smiled, softly kissing Genesis' neck before drawing his hips back and pressing in once more. The slow, steady movement sent shocks of pleasure straight up Genesis' spine. Electricity tingled in his fingertips and toes and he groaned.

The thrust became a slow, languid rhythm; Sephiroth drawing out and sliding in over and over, keeping the movements torturously measured. Genesis felt himself relax and open with each inward thrust and clench around Sephiroth each time he drew out. He was barely aware of the soft mewling sounds he was making.

Sephiroth pressed down upon him from shoulders to hips, pinning him helplessly. Genesis looped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, holding on as if the other man were a lifeline.

"Faster, Seph," he groaned, meeting his lover's next thrust with his own hips. A low growl left Sephiroth's throat and he complied. His movements became a margin quicker but lost none of their precision. Each hit struck Genesis' prostate; bumping, prodding, and rubbing it until almost constant waves of ecstasy were rolling through the redhead. The pit of his stomach throbbed with need and his chest felt tight as he struggled to breathe.

Each of Sephiroth's thrusts drove Genesis against the soft, moist earth, the pressure of his weight feeling almost as good as the push and pull of his cock moving inside.

Sephiroth drew in a sharp breath as he felt Genesis clench around him, little darts of sensation singing through touch-starved nerves. The gripping heat of Genesis' body was like nothing else, and sliding to the redhead's core felt like coming home. Sephiroth moaned as he drove in again, finally letting go enough to cease to care about his volume. One by one his restraints broke away. His movements became less controlled, less measured. Groans and cries broke free from his throat.

"Oh Goddess... Harder!" Genesis shouted, his nails digging into Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth drew a hissing breath at the flare of pain and moaned softly as it melded into pleasure. He obeyed his lover without a moment's pause, roughly pumping into Genesis' compliant body, slamming his prostate. His hand slipped down to grasp a milky thigh, holding the sweat-slicked limb against his flank. His fingertips dug into soft flesh, the pressure more pleasurable to the writhing redhead than it was painful.

Genesis cried out, his shout a pitch higher than normal, his head thrown back amongst the grass. His svelte body obeyed Sephiroth's every command, yielding to him with the faintest of touches.

What if this storm ends?

And leaves us nothing

Except a memory

A distant echo

I want pinned down

I want unsettled

Rattle cage after cage

Until my blood boils

Sephiroth's hands closed around Genesis' wrists, pulling his delicate hands over his head and holding them down. The redhead purred in contentment, squirming beneath Sephiroth and meeting his punishing thrusts. His breaths were laboured pants and that glorious body glistened with sweat.

"I'm... so close, Seph," Genesis gasped.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Genesis deeply, continuing his rhythm unrelentingly. It made him sweat despite the fact that this was nothing compared to other exertions. Genesis was moaning, crying and calling out his pleasure with wild abandon; but Sephiroth simply focused on the point where their bodies connected. That overwhelming sense of oneness.

His soft cries leaping another pitch, Genesis began to tighten. His body clenched around Sephiroth and his face flushed. Sephiroth knew it would only a few more thrusts to send him to oblivion. With unerring precision, Sephiroth drove himself into Genesis' prostate; once... twice... and on the third strike the redhead let out a keening scream. His passage clenched down hard on Sephiroth and his entire body tensed as spasms overwhelmed him.

"Sephiroth... ahh!" he cried, the last word merging into a drawn out wail, his eyes shut tight as spurts of thick, warm liquid spilled out between them. He was trembling from head to foot and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Sephiroth felt his own orgasm overtake him and thrust a few more times before burying himself as deep as he could inside his lover. He didn't even try to restrain the loud moan that broke from his throat as the world dissolved into a haze of racing hearts, rushing blood, and bone-jolting pleasure. Sephiroth's pulse roared in his ears and he panted, feeling his abdomen clench and spasm as he released deep into Genesis.

A heavy haze fell over his mind, blanketing him in groggy contentment, and the urge to sleep became almost overwhelming. He very nearly gave in.

He was reluctant to leave the warmth of his lover, but if he didn't get off him he was going to fall on him, and Sephiroth knew that Genesis wouldn't much appreciate that. Carefully pulling out, he collapsed-- boneless-- next to the still-mewling redhead.

I want to see you

As you are now

Every single day

That I am living

Sephiroth struggled to even his breathing and glanced over at Genesis. The man was beautiful. Lying there, panting and sated, his lips swollen from kissing and his body glistening with the evidence of his pleasure. Svelte and well-muscled he looked like a dancer. Every muscle was honed and trained; a warrior's body.

Genesis caught him looking and rolled to curl against his side, his fiery head rested on Sephiroth's pale chest.

"I missed you..." Genesis whispered. "I missed this."

"So did I," Sephiroth agreed, his voice a low rumble.

Genesis raised his head to glance at his lover. Silver hair pooled around him, weaving in amongst the grass. His teal eyes glowed with satisfaction and Genesis noticed the affection in his expression. He felt his cheeks go hot under the scrutiny and looked down at the smooth expanse of his love's chest.

Sephiroth chuckled, looping his fingers in Genesis' hair as the redhead blushed. "What is it, Gen?"

"You. Looking at me like that," Genesis replied, playfully slapping Sephiroth's chest. "Looking all..." he trailed off.

"Looking all what?"

"Like you didn't want to look at anything else," Genesis replied after a moment's hesitation. He felt a shyness that hadn't struck him since he was a teenager well up in his chest. What was he so nervous about? They both knew how they felt about each other; they'd stated it so many times. But tonight... tonight was different for reasons Genesis didn't quite understand.

"In the presence of a creature so beautiful, how could my eyes find anything else to rest upon?" Sephiroth asked, and Genesis' face flushed again at the poetic words.

"Gods, I hate that I have to leave..." Genesis whispered. "I hadn't realized just how much I missed your presence."

Sephiroth's face fell, his eyes shadowing. "Are you safe... where you sleep?"

Genesis glanced over at the crimson orb in the sky. "So long as she doesn't complete her descent I will be. But if Cloud and the others can't stop it..." He trailed off.

"There'll be nothing left of any of us," Sephiroth finished.

Genesis sighed, leaning his head once more on Sephiroth's chest. "Then let's enjoy the Planet's last dance... our last moments."

Painted in flames

All peeling thunder

Be the lightning in me

That strikes relentless

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his companion. The redhead's milky skin reflected the red glow of Meteor, giving him an ethereal, demonic aura. Fitting for such a fiery, mercurial soul. The illusion was shattered when eyes as blue as the sky fluttered open. An Angel's eyes.

"When this is all over things will be better," Sephiroth promised. "And once I am free I'll find you again."

"I know you will," Genesis replied. "It was brilliant, what you did. I didn't know such a thing was possible."

"Anything for you, Gen."

With a smile the redhead curled against him and Sephiroth let his eyes close. For a moment-- however brief-- everything was perfect. Everything was right.

What if this storm ends?

And I don't see you

As you are now

Ever again.


End file.
